Sailor Universe
by Anime-Flame
Summary: Sailor Moon has a sister? Samara, Serena's moon sister, discovers her past life and takes her place at Sailor Moon's side. Togerther they fight a new enemy. Samara's father. Finish! Please Reveiw and tell others.
1. Sailor Universe

Sailor Universe Chapter 1  
  
7:45am read Samara's clock on her bedside table in her new room. " Samara!   
  
Wake up your going to be late!" Samara opened her eyes and looked at the clock. "Mom!!   
  
Why didn't you wake me up! I'm going to be late for my first day of school!" even if it started 2 months ago, she thought (it was September 29, Thursday). Samara jumped out of bed, dressed in her new school outfit, ran downstairs, brushed her teeth, grabbed her school bag, slipped her shoes on and started to run out the door. " Samara! Your lunch!" yelled her mom. She ran back inside grabbed her lunch, which was in a bag with crescent moons, stars and kittens on it. "Love you mom, bye!" With that she was out the door and down the street. She stopped at the light and waited for the walk sign. Samara looked around and smiled. She was happy, now. Far away from her old home, away from the screams, violence, from the crying far, far away from fear. Then Samara heard a meow, from a cat. She saw an ally and walked over. There she saw something silver. "Here kitty, kitty." with that a silver cat with a gold crescent moon on the cat's forehead walk out from behind a trash can. The cat looked at Samara, Samara looked back. Samara remembers suddenly about school, looked at her watch, which read 8:08am. She looked up and the cat was gone.  
  
Samara ran off from the ally across the street and towards her new school. She   
  
ran into the school and to the front office. "I----am---new---here" she said through breaths.   
  
The lady laughed heartily. "You have Ms. H, oh you will get along with Serena , so well if   
  
you're late for school all the time like her. Come this way." Samara gave the lady a weird   
  
look but the lady just laughed a bit more. "Come on" the lady said. They walked down the   
  
hall, up stairs and down another hall. The lady opened the door to a class already at work.   
  
"Ms. H you have a new student." When Samara enters, boys' mouth opened wide, some girl   
  
stared, others whispered. For Samara had sun-kissed skin, forest green eyes, short black   
  
hair, thin, and 5 foot even. She looked like a girl in the back of the room, that everyone   
  
looked from the girl to Samara. Ms. H was in her 30's, long wavy brown hair, hazel eyes.   
  
"Oh how wonderful Ms. Fufu, thank you" Ms. Fufu nodded and left. Ms. H led Samara to   
  
the front of the class. "Why don't you tell the class a little about yourself?" "Um...OK. My   
  
name is Samara Zumo. I just move here, about 2 weeks ago. That's it" "From where?"   
  
asked a boy in the back. "Um.... about 48 hours away from here." He looked at her   
  
confused.   
  
"Are you like related to Serena ?" asked a blond in the front row. "Who?" asked   
  
Samara and the girl pointed to a girl who looked like Samara only with lighter features and   
  
blond hair but the same style hair only it reached a bit pasted her knees. "No, I don't even   
  
know who she is." "Oh" she replied as though she didn't believe her. "Did you like get a   
  
tan?" asked a boy in the second row. "No, I didn't get a tan." "OK, I think that's enough   
  
question. Samara, why don't you sit behind Serena ?" Serena raised her hand to show who   
  
she was. Samara sat behind her, Serena turned around. "Hi Samara. I like your hair."   
  
"Thanks" "Your welcome." Samara smiled, and Serena smiled back. "Hey you like video   
  
games?" "Ya I love them." "I can take you to a video arcade after school if you want." "That   
  
would be nice, Serena , thanks." Serena smiled, " God, you look so much like me!"   
  
exclaimed Serena . "You mean you like a lot like me," said Samara. They both shook their   
  
heads in amazement. "OK girls hush now. I'm glad you two are getting along, but I need you   
  
to pay attention" Both girls hushed and Serena turned in her seat. School went by quickly. At   
  
lunch she meet Serena 's friends: Lita who was a good cook, Mina who loved boys, and   
  
Amy who was really smart. All of them were amazed by how much they looked alike, and   
  
that she was smart (seeming Serena and Samara looked like, they thought maybe their   
  
intelligence too would be alike.) but she didn't feel like going in advance classed. She told   
  
them she loved cooking, and that she was a good cook. Lita said they would have to cook   
  
together. None of them could get over how much Serena and Samara looked alike.  
  
Samara didn't understand why they thought her looking that Serena was so   
  
amazing, but she didn't care. They told about a girl Raye who went to a different school and   
  
about her living at the Cherry Hill Temple. After school Serena and Samara walked down   
  
an empty street to the arcade. There Serena unwrapped her hair and it did fall to her ankles.   
  
"Wow!" said Samara. " Ya think about when I take them out of the bon-bons. So what is   
  
your favorite game Serena ?" "Sailor V!" "Me too!" "I can't believe they made a game after   
  
her. I wonder why they haven't made a game after Sailor Moon. Or make the Sailor V game   
  
able to pick which person you want. That would be cool!" "Ya it would be cool." Then a   
  
black cat with a gold crescent moon jumped on Serena shoulder. "Hello Luna , this is   
  
Samara. Samara this is my cat Luna ." Samara whose eyes were widen cause of the cat she   
  
saw this morning also had a gold crescent moon on her forehead, shook her head. "Oh, wow   
  
how pretty." The cat and put her head in Serena 's ear and she could have sworn the cat was   
  
whispering to Serena . But what really creeped her out it looked like Serena was answering   
  
back. "Serena is that cat talking?"   
  
Serena laughed and put her head behind her head. "Oh Luna likes to pretend   
  
she can talk by nibbling my ear and I talk to her. You know...um...encouraging her. Cause   
  
you.... um...never know" she laughed. "Ya..." said Samara unsure. They walked into the   
  
arcade and went to the Sailor V game. Samara got first place and they had to run out of   
  
there. They laughed when they finally got out of the mob trying to get Samara's signature.   
  
Then a very cute boy came up to them. "Darien !!" cried Serena . "Hey Serena ." he kissed   
  
her on the cheek. "Darien this is the new girl at my school, her name is Samara Zumo." His   
  
eyes widen, "Hello Samara" he looked at Serena then to Samara and shook his head.   
  
"Well I will see you later Samara, Darien and I have a date today." "Yes and you will want   
  
to get ready" said Darien . They waved goodbye and left, with Luna behind them. Samara   
  
decided to go for a walk. She found the park and it was full of people. "Excuse me sir what   
  
are you all doing?" "Hello ma'am we are getting ready for the Tree Festival." "Wow! A Tree   
  
Festival That must be fun. Well I have to go bye!" She walked off to look at the rest of the   
  
booths.  
  
She walked along the forest's edge cause that's where the entire booths were.   
  
She decided to walk into the forest. She was about 1/8 of a mile in when she heard voices.   
  
Two male talking about controlling the world and some king, Dark King they called him. She   
  
knew she had to tell someone, Serena should know whom. She started walking backwards   
  
so she could watch if they started coming her way. Then snap! She stepped on a twig. Her   
  
eyes widen in fear and the voices stopped. "Did you heard that Guhi?" "Yes Juki, let's go   
  
check it out." Two men with black hair, dark evil eyes, wearing black pants with dark green   
  
shirt, with a D.K. on the shirts started coming towards her. They also had something on their   
  
wrist it was silver with a black jewel on it. They looked at her. "Grabbed her Juki." Samara   
  
started running. But soon was caught by Juki. She wiggled and squirmed trying to get out of   
  
his hold. "Let me go!" "Why? Our King would love to meet you," said Juki. "Yes, he would.   
  
Now you can come peacefully and serve him or be punished then put under his control. Pick   
  
one," replied Guhi. "I will never!!" "Fine" Guhi said with an evil smile. Then suddenly Juki   
  
throw Samara into a tree, "Ah!" she cried. "Help!" "No one can help you!" Then something   
  
black with lightning around it was hurled at Samara. "Ah!" she scrambled on the ground, and the energy ball missed her by an inch.  
  
Both of them snarled and throw two more energy balls at her, which hit on target. "Aaahh!!" she cried, "help me!!" She passed out. "Hey you!! I am Sailor Moon Champion of Justice, and on Behalf on the Moon, I will right Wrongs and Triumph over Evil. That means you!" Out of the shadows came Sailor Moon and the other Sailor Scouts. Sailor Mar throws her fireballs at them and Jupiter her world crasher. They fought for about 5 minutes and Samara woke up and started watching the fight then Sailor Moon cried, "Eternal Silver Moon Kiss!!" and they disappeared. The scout went over to Samara. "Are you ok?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "Ya, but Lita why didn't you tell me you were a scout?" They all stared at her. "What?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "Well, why didn't any of you tell me who you were? Serena your Sailor Moon, Amy your Sailor Mercury, Mina is Sailor Venus. I'm not blind you know. And Sailor Mars must be Raye , it fits." "But how did you know?" asked Luna . Samara jumped, "I knew she could talk! When I saw her with Serena !" "Yes she can talk and so can I. I am Artimus ." "Oh hello" Samara smiled. "This is crazy! There is no way she should have recognized us. And you were right about her looking like Serena , Amy ." replied Raye . "Yes, but lets go to your place Raye ," said Amy . They de-tranform and they all walked out of the woods and caught the next bus to the Cherry Hill Temple.  
  
They walked into a room and Raye passed cups with tea to everyone. "Now Raye this is Samara." " Samara? Isn't that Serena 's m...? Oops um Samara can you step outside?" "Yes" Samara walked outside and waited about 5mins. Then Serena came outside to get her. " Samara how did you know who the scouts where?" asked Luna . "Really, I don't know, it was a feeling. I just knew." "Well your a scout alright, you have dark and evil in you but then goodness and light. It's new but you are a scout which one I do not know. So here goes." Luna jumped into the air and flipped, she landed and so did a brooch, which was heart shaped and silver. Luna opened it inside it look simile to Serena 's. "This can't be right. It's supposed to be a wand like the other girls." Luna throws it back up in the air, flipped around and landed. But it was still a brooch. "Take it and find out Samara." Samara picked up the brooch and looked at it. She knew what to say. "Eternal Black Universe Power!!" she cried and turns into Sailor Universe. She looked similar to Sailor Moon only in black, dark purple, dark blue, white, and silver.   
  
"Sailor Universe who would have thought" said Artimus. "You look great!" cried Serena . Samara Smiled and de-tranform and place her brooch in the same place as Serena . "Serena want happened to your date?" "Oh it not for like another 30mins" "I still have to get ready Darien knows how long I take that's why I left with him. We went to buy me a dress for tonight." "Oh really?" "Yup and I better go! See ya." with that Serena ran out the door. Samara looked down at her watch it was 7:25pm. "I have to go too, it's my day to cook and I think I'm going to be cooked tonight! I'm late!" "Bye Samara!" "Bye, later everyone." With that Samara went home. Feeling very happy. 


	2. Second Wand

Second Wand Chapter 2  
  
7:50am "Samara!! Wake up your late!!" yelled Samara's mom from the downstairs. Samara jumped out of bed, dressed, brushed her teeth, grabbed her lunch and ran out of the door. Just a few houses down she saw Serena and Luna run out of a house. Samara caught up with them and they ran together. "So--you--live--just--a--few--hou--ses--down?" Samara asked between breaths. Serena just nodded. They stopped at the stopped light. Samara then remembered the cat she saw, and then heard a meow behind her that made them all jump. There behind them was the silver cat with a gold crescent moon Samara had seen. Luna looked confused and Serena looked more confused. Samara knelt in front of the cat and look at her and whispered, "I am Sailor Universe." The cat smiled, "I knew it, I am Stardust." "Stardust! Yes, I remember you, you were Samara's cat" said Luna. Stardust nodded to Luna. "Were late!" cried Serena. The walk sign was on and the four ran off towards the school. They ran inside and the cats disappeared. They ran into the class out of breath.   
  
They went to lunch and sat with, Amy, Lita, and Mina. They told them about Stardust and as if they could hear them, all three cats appeared. Hey Artimus" said Mina and she patted his head. "Well this is Stardust everyone. And she is Samara's cat. She was Samara's guardian as I was Serena's. We just came from Raye's school." They all nodded and Stardust leaped into Samara's lap and Samara rubbed her. Stardust purred. Luna went into Serena's lap and Artimus into Mina and soon all three cats were purring. Soon lunch was over and they went back to class. They took a practice test, which Samara got an A, Serena, a D-, Lita a B and Mina a C. Amy didn't have math with them only history and English. They all meet after school at the front. There they meet the cats. They all walked together towards the arcade. "Hey girls!" They turned around to see Darien. "Hello Darien" said Samara. "Daaarien!!" cried Serena and she put her arms around his neck and he put his arms around her waist. "Hello Serena" he said and they smiled at each other.   
  
"Hi Darien" said Raye. "What's up?' asked Lita. "Nothing. Girls, how does going some place to eat sound?" "Wow that's sounds great" said Lita. "You read my mind!" exclaimed Mina. Raye nodded, Serena smiled, but Samara said nothing and her face was serious and deep in thoughts. "Samara what's wrong?" asked Darien. But Samara didn't answer. They walked along looking at Samara. "Um.... Samara?" asked Darien, "Are you ok?" He let go of Serena and walked in front of Samara stopping her. She looked up, "Huh?" "You OK? You look spaced out" "Oh sorry Darien. I'm thinking. Did you happen to say something?" "Yes do you and the girls what to go to lunch?" "Its sounds nice, thank you Darien. And I'm sorry I have a lot of things on my mind." He looked are her, and they stared at each other, Samara had a feeling that she knew Darien from along time ago, then he nodded and went back to Serena. They went to Castle Palace that had pizza, salad, sandwiches, burgers, pastas, and bake potatoes. Mina and Serena got pizza, Raye a salad, Lita a sandwich and Darien and Samara got a bake potatoes with a small side salad. They sat by a window and talked. "Oh, Darien, Samara is Sailor Universe," said Serena. Samara's eyes widened. "Sailor Universe? Another scout? Well, Samara that's great. I am Tuxedo Mask." Samara's eyes widen even more if it was possible. Then they went normal. "Your Tuxedo Mask?" "Yup" "Wow. I'm impressed Darien." He smiled and kept eating.   
  
They talked and ate for a little while. "Well Serena and I have another date today and it starts now so we'll see ya later." They left with Luna behind them. Raye stood up and throw her trash away, "Well I have to go too. I have to watch the temple" she walked off. "I have to go cook dinner tonight. So I'll see ya again," said Lita and she left. " I have a test to study for. Bye Samara, take care!" said Amy. "Ya I better be off too. Bye Samara" Mina left as well with Artimus. It was just Samara and Stardust. Samara threw her trash away and sat back down. "What to do?" "I think you should go home and ask your mom if you can keep me. And you have to study for those test to see how along you are." "Your right," she looked at her watch 4:37pm, "come on." She stood up and walked out the door with Stardust at her side. They were walking by the park when they heard a cry of help. They ran towards the cry and saw the workers of the festival and Guhi and Juki. They were saying follow the Dark King or they will die. "We have to help them Stardust!" "Transform Samara!" "Got it! Eternal Universe Power!!" "Hey you! I am Sailor Universe Champion of Justice and love, and on behalf of the Moon and the Universe, I will right wrong and triumph over evil and that mean you slime!! Where did that come from?" " Don't worry about it!" yelled Stardust. "Sailor Universe? You must be new! Well you wont last long you brat!" The people scattered, when they saw the men were not paying attention "You will pay for that!" yelled Juki.  
  
"Oh yeah? Universe Star Beam!!" a beam of stars came upon Guhi and Juki. They snarled, and throw some sharp energy crystals, which cut her up a bit. They throw a few energy balls at her, which she counter-attacked. One hit her and knocked her off her feet, "Ah!" she cried. They fought a bit more, Samara losing, when suddenly her tiara disappeared and a crescent moon on her forehead appear glowing so bright that Guhi and Juki moved back. They a wand appeared in Sailor Universe hands, it was just like the Imperial Crystal Wand only the crescent moon on the wand was silver but it too had the crystal. She looked at the wand; she had heard that Sailor Moon had one like it only now she has a new wand. She looked at the wand puzzled. Then she knew what too say, "Universe Healing Activation!!" "No, we failed you master!" they turn into two men one with blond hair wearing green baggy pants and a white shirt, and the other with brown hair, black baggy pants and a white shirt. They got up and ran away confused. "Sailor Universe!!" cried the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. They had seen the wand appear. "How..." "Why..." they cried. Sailor Moon walked up to Sailor Universe, "Let me see." Sailor Universe handed Sailor Moon the wand. She studied it carefully; She looked at the Imperial Crystal then pulled out her wand. The crystals started to glow when Serena put her wand next to Samara's. They all watch the crystals.  
  
"Come on we should studied these," said Sailor Mercury. They all untransformed and ran to catch the next bus to the Cherry Hill Temple. Serena and Samara held their wands in their hands. They had stopped glowing. They got to Raye's place and walked into the back room where Amy transformed and started studding the wands. They all sat and watched. Darien was in the corner with Serena in his lap. Samara looked at him, his face was serious, deep in thought and something else, something Samara could barely read, it looked like regret as if he didn't want to be there with Serena. Samara shook her head, impossible; they were destiny to be together. She looked again at his face but the look was gone or hidden, maybe she just misread it or made it up. She shook her head again. Lita was sitting on a pillow, Mina lying on the floor with a pillow under her head, and Raye was sitting also deep in thought. Around 6:49pm Amy untransformed. "So?" asked Serena. "Their are both the Imperial Crystal, they are both the exact same only Samara's it a silver crescent moon while yours is gold. That it. They both have the same power level." They all looked at each other. Amy returned the wands, which they made, disappear. Luna, Artimus and Stardust were in a corner talking. "Well Artimus what do you think?" ask Mina. "Well this is really strange. There is nothing to say. We are all confused." answer Artimus. "They only conclusion is that the Imperial Crystal was split in two by Queen Samara, one was given to Sailor Universe to help protect the Moon Kingdom. That is all we can say. But we can not say that is what happen." "You never told me about what happen before I came Luna." said Samara. So Luna told about Negaverse, the Doom Tree, Prince Diamond, the Heart Snatchers, and the Dream Catchers. "Wow!" said Samara. She looked down at her watch 7:37pm, "I have to go!!" "Oh my your right Samara!" cried Mina. Everyone said goodbye to each other and left Raye's house.   
  
They climb on the bus, which they almost missed; lucky for them it was late so the bus was almost empty. Soon it was just Serena, Luna, Samara and Stardust. "Luna do you think that's what could have happened? The crystal split in two?" "Yes I do." They all got off the same bus stop. Soon Samara was home. "Mom?" "Oh Samara, I was so worried! What happened to you where did these cuts come from?" "Oh those, we were walking around in the woods and got a bit cut up that's all. Sorry I'm late. Mom I found this cat, do you think I can keep her?" She held up Stardust in her arms. "Oh what a beautiful cat, all silver and with her crescent moon! But honey she must have a owner, She is a fine cat." "No she doesn't what owner lets a cat like this out?" "You may be right but I still want you to put some Cat Found signs, OK?" "Yes Mom" "Good girl go clean up and come down to eat you must be hungry." "I am." Samara ran up stairs, took a bath, got into some P.J.s and come down stairs. She sat and starting eating dinner, her mom sat across from her drink a cup of tea. "Mom?" "Yes?" "You don't think we'll be found do you?" she looked down. "No, we will be fine." "OK." Samara finished eating, kissed her mom goodnight, brushed her teeth and went to bed with Stardust sleeping above her head. 


	3. The Truth

The Truth Chapter 3  
  
8:00am "Samara wake up!!!!!!" Samara's mom was shaking Samara awake. "Mom?" "Its 8:00am your late for school!" Samara jumped out of bed dressed, brushed teeth grabbed lunch and yelled bye to her mother then disappeared out the door. She ran down the street with a sleepy Stardust about 2 feet back who was trying to tell her something but Samara wouldn't listen. Samara got to school and couldn't open the door. "Huh?" "Samara I've been trying to tell you, it's Saturday." "I know!" "You don't have school on Saturday." "We don't? But where I went to school it was Monday-Saturday." "Not here Samara." "Oh man and now I'm wide awake. What do you think about breakfast?" "That sounds great Samara." So they walked off to find a place to eat. So they found Pancakes and walked inside. Inside was bright; there was a cashier at the door and tables against the walls, a fish tank in the middle and restrooms to the left and the kitchen to the right. And fake plants and tree everywhere. They walked in and sat at a table that was partly hidden by some plants and a tree. A lady came to the table and handed Samara a menu. She looked at the cat, smiled and scratch her behind the ear and said, "Don't let the manger see her. What would you like to drink?" "I will take green tea and saucer of warm milk for her." "OK" and she walked off.   
  
She laid the menu open on the table so Stardust could see as well. They decided on 4 pancakes, 6 sausages, toast, and ice-cold milk to come with the meal. When the lady came with their drinks she took their order and left again. They sat in silent, while Samara was sipping her tea. "Samara?" Samara looked up into the face of Darien. "Darien! Hello" she stood and hugged Darien in he returned the hugged. "Your up early." "Ya I am. I got up for school, I didn't know the schools here aren't open on Saturday like my old school." "School on a Saturday?" "Yup. Oh I'm being rude. Have a seat." Darien sat down at the table and started petting Stardust; who was enjoying it. The lady came to ask what Darien wanted to drink and if he was ready to order. "Milk and the pancake combo" "Very well" she walked off. "Damn school on a Saturday" "I know." Darien stopped petting Stardust and leaned back in the seat. Soon there breakfast came. Darien had 2 pancakes, 4 sausages, 2 slices of toast and a 3-eggs omelet with cheese, pepper, and beacon.  
  
They ate there breakfast, Stardust got her milk, plus one pancake, and 2 sausages from Samara's order. "So why are you up early Darien?" "I'm always wake up early unless I've stay up late the day before studying or something." "Hmm. I sometimes wake early, but now always."  
  
They finished breakfast got they bill and went up to pay. Darien took Samara's bill and pay for her. "Darien! Why did you do that?" she asked as they walked out. "I wanted to" "Well don't do the again, OK?" But he didn't answer just said, "Want to go to the Tree Festival?" "Um.... OK. That sounds fun." They started walked to the park "Darien what were you think about yesterday? You looked so serious." "When?" "At the temple" "Well...nothing" "Come on Darien please. I might be able to help." "Hmm." he thought about it "...Ok. I'm not sure I still love Serena" "Is that all? Well don't worry that's nothing. Look everyone has that at some point. Just stay away from her for a while and if you love her, you will know. You will feel like you need her, can't live without her. Or Stay away from her for a while then invite her on a date then when you look at her you will know." He thought about it. "I will try the first one, and see what happens. Thanks Samara" "No problem" She said. Soon they were there and the place was full of game booths, food stands, rides and music. Darien took her by the wrist and leads her to a game both with 10 fake trees in a row. He pays for two people. And Samara looked at him confused but he justed smiled.  
  
"OK in this game you have to guess which tree is real. It's fun but hard. They show you the real tree pull down a curtain move them around then you have to guess" "OK this sound weird" she said and he laughed a bit. The man pointed out the tree pull down a curtain too thick to even see a shadow, and then pulled it back up. "Sir you go first." Darien though, then pointed the 3 trees down from the right, he was wrong. "Ma'am you next can you guess the real tree?" Samara thought and looked for anything that would give away the real one. She looked down the line. The first 4 from the left to right she could see the plastic stems, the 5 one she thought was it but saw it was see thru leaves, the 6 was the tree but she check the others in case. "It's that one here." "Your right! We have a winner!" he pulled out 4 necklaces one with a green glass tree which glowed, with glow in the dark beads, one with just glow beads, another with glow leaves with glow beads in between. The last one was gold beads, glow beads and a leave in the middle. She picked the first one and put it on.  
  
They went and did a few more game. Darien got a teddy bear, which he was going to give to Serena, and a gold fish. Samara got glow bracelet, and a bouncing ball. Stardust had run off somewhere with the bouncing ball which made them both laugh. They laughed and talked. Darien bought cotton candy, which they ate while waiting in line for the swing ride, which you sat in a swing and your spin really fast and fly in the air. They got on the ride and when they got off they held on to each other so they wouldn't fall they were so dizzy. They fell down in a bench laughing. It was noon and when they calmed down Darien invited her to lunch. "No." "Huh?" "Can I take you to lunch?" Darien laugh and he knew he wouldn't win this battle "OK." They decided to go to the food shop next to the video arcade. They order some turkey sandwiches, with chips and cokes. They finished lunch and went to walk around. They walked by stores and Samara saw a clothes store she heard about it was called Tessa's Fashion. "Darien! Can we go there? Please?" she pointed to Tessa's Fashion. "Um...I guess we still have hours till the fireworks." "Fireworks?" "Yes the Tree Festival have fireworks at night its really great you will love it." "Wow! I can't wait, I love fireworks." They walked into the store, and walked to the girls junior department. A man came up to them. "How may I help you?" "Oh well I'm looking for something for the heat, something that I won't get hot in and something for when it starts to get cold." "Oh well then ma'am I think I have something in the back. One moment."   
  
Darien sat in a chair in front of a curtained room. While Samara stood and waited. The man came with two women all of them holding clothes. Samara and Darien looked at each other, then back at the people. "I am Linda," said a lady with black hair, "I am Yugi" said the other lady with blond hair, "And I am Ducan," said the man. Linda and Yugi took Samara by the hands and lead her into the curtained room. Samara came out in a pair of blue jean hot pants with a red tube top with flowers on the edges and brown sandals. "What do you think Darien?" "I like it" "That looks great on you ma'am,"said Ducan, she smiled and went back into the room. Then she came out in a blue v cut dress which came about 3 inches above her knee, and thin straps. "You look great Samara." "It is you ma'am" "Well I'm not too happy about it. I don't really like dresses Darien. But...maybe" she walked back in. Try on a few more outfits and then finished about an hour and a half later. She took the first two outfits and two more it was blue jean, hot pants with stars and moons around the edges and a blue jean halter top with crescent moon and stars hanging from the bottom and, a pair of warm black pants, very soft material and a thick, black, soft, wool, sweater.   
  
She paid for outfits with her credit card, they came out to be $117.43. They walked out of the store, Samara with four bags. "OK, won't your mom get mad?" "About what?" "You spending so much on clothes?" "No it's my card. I pay for it" "Darn your lucky' "Thanks" "OK I'm going to buy us something from Starbucks." Samara laughed. They walked into a Starbucks and came out with two mocha frappiccho, venti size. They sipped their drinks, walking down the street. Darien looked at his watch it was 4:37pm. "Well why don't we go to my apartment so we can get some fold-out chairs and you to call your mom." "OK Darien that's sound like a good idea." They walked to Darien apartment and walked inside. Darien was getting the chairs and handed Samara the phone. "Hello?" "Mom?" "Oh hello Samara. How was school?" "I didn't go to school. I don't have school on Saturday like back...like my old school." "You don't? That's wonderful! But where have you been all this time?" "Out with Darien." "Oh and who is Darien." "Serena's boyfriend." "Honey do you think that's wise?" "Well it's not my fault. See I didn't have school I went to get breakfast and Darien happened to walk in only a little while after me. So we ate together and he invited me to go to the Tree Festival. So we've been out all day. We've played game, ate lunch, shopped, I got four new outfits, got coffee and the fireworks are soon, so we are at Darien's place getting fold-out chair. Darien said I should call you, so you would know." "Ok well have a good time, and be good with Serena's boyfriend." "I will mom, love you bye." "Bye" They hung up.   
  
Darien came out with two foldout chairs. They left the apartment and Samara left her bags, which she would pick up later, and they walked down the street. They got to the Tree festival; it was only 5:24pm. They rode on more rides and soon it was 8:45pm and the fireworks were about to start. They set up the chairs, and sat down. Soon the fireworks got started. "Why are these fireworks for me!!" A woman appeared in mid-air; there she floated, laughing evil. " You will serve the Dark King!" (Picture of evil girl) Darien and Samara looked at each other. They ran off into the woods and transformed. "Hey witch!!" "Who you calling a witch, sailor brat?" "You! I am Sailor Universe, Champion of Justice and Love, Protector of the Moon Princess, on behalf of the Moon and the Universe, I will right wrongs and triumph over Evil and I will be your worst nightmare!" " You my worst nightmare? No I am your worst nightmare sailor pest. "Prepare to die!!" "I would like to see you try!! Universe Silver Blade Attack!!" A sword appeared in her hands, it had a black handle with a gold crescent moon and a silver blade. From the blade came a bright silver light as Sailor Universe attacked. But it missed. "Ha! You will lose! For I am Korina!!" Kornia throw sharp crystal at Sailor Universe, which hit her. "Ah!!" Tuxedo Mask threw a rose at Kornia's hand. "Ouch! You will pay for that!" "Sailor Universe! Tuxedo Mask!" cried the sailor scouts. "Jupiter Lightning Strike!!" yelled Sailor Jupiter, her attack was on target.  
  
"You brat!!" Kornia throw Jupiter's attack right back at her. Sending Sailor Jupiter through a tree and slammed into another, which she lay unconscious. "Sailor Jupiter!!" cried Sailor Moon. "Hey you prepare to be vapor!! Moonlight Scepter!!" Pure white/silver light hurl at Kornia. She absorbed the attack. "What that's impossible!!" "Sailor Moon you have to take her by surprise!!" yelled Sailor Mars. "Mars Fire Heat Flame!!" "Mercury Icy Water!!" Kornia absorbed Sailor Mar's attack but was hit full force by Sailor Mercury. "Ah!! Cold!!" Kornia started Shivering "Venus Heart Crystals Blast!" Kornia dodged. "Sailor Scouts attack at the same time!!" yelled Tuxedo Mask as he helped Sailor Jupiter up. "Right!" they said together.   
  
"Moonlight Scepter!!" a jet of pure white/silver light.  
  
"Mercury Icy Water!!" water with ice.  
  
"Mars Fire Heat Flame!!" a jet of fire.  
  
"Jupiter Lightning Strike!!" a bolt of lightning.  
  
"Venus Heart Blast!!" a bunch of sharp hearts crystals.  
  
"Universe Silver Blade Beam!!" a jet of pure silver light with stars came from the sword.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!!!!!! I'll be back for you, Moon Princesses!! I'll get you both!! " She disappeared. They all looked at each other. "Both?" asked Sailor Jupiter. "Princesses?" asked Sailor Mars. "Moon?" asked Sailor Moon. They were all confused. "How can there be two Moon Princesses?" ask Sailor Venus. They looked at the cats. "Well the only person who would know is Queen Samara," said Luna and Artimus and Stardust nodded. Then as if a cue, Sailor Moon's and Sailor Universe's gold crescent moons on their forehead started to glow, then Imperial Crystal Wands appeared and started spinning and so did the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask. They landed on the Moon and there in front of them was Queen Samara, waiting for them. "Serena, why are you here?" "I don't know Mom." Then Queen Samara's eyes landed on Samara, her eyes widen. "Samara!" she cried. "This can't be! What have I done?" "Mom what's wrong?" "Oh, Serena you have a sister, Samara" she pointed to Samara. "I didn't tell you before cause I didn't see her and I though that she would never come, that she never made it. So I changed the story a bit. What I told you wasn't all true." "What?" "Yes Serena, let me tell you what it was really like."   
  
"Everything was peaceful, you had a best friend, a girl who grow up with you cause her mother, was always gone. Her name was Samara. She was in love with Prince Darien. You gazed at the earth wondering what would it be like to love someone there. I knew Earth was having trouble with some evil force and I knew it was time for everyone to know that Samara was my daughter, your twin. You were born first so Samara was taken to the other side of the Moon. I would change my looks when I was with her. Her skin, eyes, and lips changed, her skin darkened, her eyes were dark forest green, her lips the color of blood her hair was black. She was your opposite. But you two got along so well. You looked like, the same shaped eyes, nose, lips, body figure. It was all the same. 5 days before the end of the Moon I knew I had to make this public and I did. I made a grand party and told Samara whom she was. For that five day it was wonderful for the Moon kingdom. You both were in your Moon princesses' dresses. You two looked beautiful. Samara you longed to see Darien, so you could tell him, but he didn't come till the day of the Moon's end. But Samara you, where nowhere to be found.  
  
"Darien asked Serena if she knew where you were, but she didn't. Then you danced with Serena to warn her and to ask where Samara was. But still Serena, you didn't know. Everyone thought it was Serena and Darien who were in love not Samara and Darien. Darien and Serena went out to the balcony and found Samara. Serena left them alone. Darien started to warn her of the evil force, but Samara stopped him. She already knew, I warned her, I knew she would want to fight if it came to that. Samara was train to protected Serena and was trained in the ways of a princess. They kissed and it was time to fight. Darien left and told Samara to stay with Serena. Samara found Serena. She told her that she had to fight she had to protect Serena; she was the heir to the thrown. She told Serena if she saw Darien to tell him she loved him with all her heart. With that she transform and ran into battle. Then Queen Beryl appeared. "Where is you sister and her boyfriend?" Beryl asked. Then Darien appeared and covered Serena with his cape. Queen Beryl asked Darien where Samara was and why he stayed with her and not with the heir of the thrown. And why not with her. Then you know the rest, Darien was about to be killed, you jumped yelled no he can't go that Samara needed him that she said that she loved him with all her heart. Then you were both gone.  
  
"While Samara was fighting and she saw what happened and started fight Queen Barrel. I thought she was going to win; she was beating her. She was using all her love, and angry to fight. Then from behind Malachite stabbed her in the back. She fell down to her knees; Beryl threw an attack at her. She knew she was going to die but not on the ground. She looked at her mother mouthed I love you then looked at Serena and Darien and mouthed I love you, to the both of them. Samara looked down and whispered I love you all and she stood swayed on her feet and attack again with all her might. But she was not able to. I cried out, no she took them both. Then I looked at Samara and her Imperial Crystal Wand, which I made float to me. I made my wand and her become one, a gold and pink handle which glittered black and gold crescent moon which glittered silver. With them together, the Imperial Crystal was stronger and brighter. With it I rid of Queen Beryl and send you all to Earth. I told you something different cause I didn't see Samara I thought she would never come, that some how she didn't make it. So I had you and Darien be together but it was Samara and Darien. I'm so sorry Serena"   
  
Serena's eyes were wide she face blank then she smiled, "It's OK. I could feel myself slipping from Darien. I see why." "I'm glad. Oh my goodness! Its time for you all to return home" replied Queen Samara and with that they left the Moon and appeared at the Tree Festival grounds, which was now abandoned. They all looked at Darien and Serena, but they seemed fine. Serena was smiling and so was Darien. "I'm hungry!" exclaimed Sailor Moon, "lets go eat!" They untransformed. Darien walked up to Samara, "How do you feel?" "I don't know. I'm a Moon Princess and I'm with you. I'm afraid for Serena." He nodded. They went to a cafe and ate. Soon they all went home, happy and in high spirit, even Serena. She joked about Darien and Samara about when are they going making kissy faces at each other. And Samara wanted to slap her. "Serena!!" "What! You know you want him to kiss you!" Samara blushed, then Darien put his arms around Samara and they kissed with the rest screaming with joy. Serena was the loudest.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it took me a while to get this up. Please Review! 


	4. The Past Returns

The Past Returns Chapter 4  
  
Samara woke at 10:20am. She dresses in blue jean hot pants with stars and moons around the edges and a blue jean halter-top with crescent moon and stars hanging from the bottom. Brushed her teeth and went down to breakfast. Her mom had just put out a 2 plates with pancakes, eggs, bacon and a glass of milk for the both of them. They ate, her mom said she loved her new outfit and Samara told her about the others. "A dress? I don't believe it." "Ya Mom I got me a dress, it was Darien's favorite and he is my boyfriend." "What? Your going with Serena's boyfriend?" "No her Ex-boyfriend." "What! Honey that is not right." "Well we fell in love and Serena was all for it. She felt that they were slipping anyways. We all talked about it and agreed. Darien and Serena didn't want to be together and Serena thought it was a great idea about us together." Her mom shook her head, "Well if you all talked about it. I can't stop you." Samara hugged her mom, "Thanks. I'm going for a walk." "OK, take care," said her mother. Stardust said she was going to talk to Luna and she disappeared.  
  
Samara walked out outside, it was gray, with black clouds, strong winds, thunder and lightning. She walked, wishing she picked a different outfit, she quickly decide to go home and change cloths. She walked for about an hour and decided to go to the temple then it started raining hard. Samara knew she would get to the bus stop soaked. But started walking anyways when she heard a honk behind her. She turned to see Darien in his car; she smiled. Darien pulled up to her, "Your soaked!" Darien opened the passenger side door and Samara climbed in soaked to the bone. "Hey Darien! Sorry about getting your car wet." "It's OK. Why don't we go to my place, it is closer and it's raining far to hard." "OK, but where were you headed?" "I was going to see how Serena is doing. I'm afraid she might be taking this really hard. And I'm worried." "Yes, I believe so."   
  
But Serena was just fine. She was at home watching TV, laughing. Her mother had asked her why she was not with Darien and she told her mom that Darien and her broke up and he is going with Samara. "Oh you must be so upset, I'm sorry honey." "It's OK, Mom I'm happy, and it wasn't working anyways. I think they make a cute couple!" Serena made a kissy face and laughed. She mom nodded and left.  
  
Darien pulled the car under a covered parking lot. They got out and ran thru the rain and into the apartment building. Samara had dried a bit in the car but was again soaked to the bone. Darien was wet but not like Samara. They went to Darien's apartment and Darien went to get towels. While Darien was gone, Samara looked around. There were two sofas facing each other in the living room with a coffee in between. Two sliding window doors, which lead to a balcony. There was a kitchen to the right and a door, which Darien had disappeared into. Darien came back with two large sky blue towels, he handed one to Samara and started drying his hair. Samara did the same. Darien took Samara's hand and leads her into his bedroom. He handed her one of his sweatpants and a T-shirt and showed her the bathroom. She came out with the towel wrapped around her head, and clothes that were too big. Darien handed her a mug with hot green tea, "This will warm you up." "Thanks." Darien took Samara's wet cloth from her disappear in the kitchen and came back. They sat on the sofa and drank their tea. "I better call my mom so she won't be worried." "OK, you know were the phone is." Samara nodded, then called her mom and told her what happened and that she would be home soon.  
  
"Your clothes with be dry soon," said Darien. They talked about their past, what they learned just last night and what the future would hold. Samara curled up with Darien as they talked. Soon Samara was fast asleep. Darien looked at her and ran his hands thru her hair (she had taken her hair out of bon-bons), thinking: she is beautiful, I feel nothing for Serena, I hope she is feels the same, that she isn't suffering. He heard the dryer and woke Samara up, got her clothes and while she dressed, he washed their mugs. They got into Darien's car and they were going by Serena's house when Darien said, "Hey it looks like you have guest." Samara looked up at her house and her eyes widen with fear and surprised, there in the driveway was a silver, 2000 escape. "Oh, no..... Mom! Darien I'll see you later." Samara jumped out of the car, and ran up to the door. She closed the door softly and creeped in the house looking and listening for voices. She heard them, in the dining room. She heard her mom's cry of pain and her father's evil laugh. Samara place a hand to her mouth as she enter the room to see her mom on the floor with a bloody lip, black eye, ripped clothes and tear stained face.  
  
"Leave her alone you jerk!!" Samara's father turned to face her, his brown eyes were still as cold as ever, he was paled skin, with full, brownish red lips, thick eyebrows, and had a strong nose, he was very well built and was strong. "What did you call me?" he approached her slowly, Samara's started shaking slighting, wishing hadn't done that. Then he lunged at her slamming her to the ground then slapped her across the face and hit her hard in the mouth, busting it. "You will show me respect, you will not speak to me like that! Do you understand?" Samara's eyes filled with tears but she held them back and nodded. "Get up right now and get over there.... NOW!" he pointed to the wall where her mom was. Samara bent down to help her mother up, they stood against the wall, with Lorden, Samara's father, studying them. "Samara come here" Lorden said, he watched her closely as she walked up to him. She stood there in front him, "Do you have anything to say?" his eyes darkened and his lips curled into an evil smile. Samara's eyes were filled with terror and her father knew this. "Don't worry I won't get mad, I want to know." Samara swallowed, "Yes. I hate you!! I hate what you do to us!! I wished you would die and go to hell!! I wish you would suffer!!" a hard blow hit Samara in the side of the head knocking her to the ground, Lorden kicked Samara hard in the stomach, over and over and over again.   
  
"No Lorden, please leave her alone!" her mother cried. "Shut up!" Lorden kicked Samara in the back and side repeatedly then moved on to her mother. Samara laid on the ground unable to breath. Finally Lorden stopped beating them, "Get out of my sight the both of you. I hope that will teach you not to run away again!" They got up slowly and walked up the stairs to their rooms. Samara lay down, she was a mess, she still had trouble breathing, her face was bruised, her lip was busted, her stomach, sides, and back were bruised and she coughed blood. Her mother came in with medications, bandages, and a wet cloth. She sat by Samara and tended her, and then Samara tended her mother. Her mother ran a hand through her hair, " You shouldn't have angered your father like that." "I know, but I'm tired of this. I'm tired of being afraid." "I know sweetie. Please don't anger Lorden I don't want him to hurt you like that again." "I'll try mom, but I can't promise anything." Her mother nodded, "I'm going to start lunch. Do you want some?" Samara shook her head and her mother left. Samara tried to breath deeply but start coughing blood again. She try to breath normally but had trouble, soon she fell into a restless sleep. She awoke to her mother's soft touch. "Mama?" "Shh. How do you feel?" "Like crap." "Are you breathing any better?" "Better then before, but it's still hard and hurts alto." "Hmm....Honey...." he mother sound worried and sad. "Mom what is it?" "Oh honey I know you like it here, and have a boyfriend and all, but we must leave as soon as possible." "Mom we can't leave I love it here, and Lorden will find us again and next time he might kill us--" "He might kill us now!" her mother cut her off. "We will leave Friday, that way we will be healed, we must not angry your father or--" "He is not my father" Her mom looked at her, kissed her forehead and left. No! She thought, I don't want to go. She cried her self-back to sleep.  
  
5:20am read Samara's clock. She got up slowly, her body ached with pain. She looked for Stardust but did not see her. She walked slowly to the mirror to see the bruised on her face were black and purple. She used make up to cover the visible bruises and wore long black pants with a loose, long sleeved shirt with a high neck. She had redone the bandages and rechecked her make up. After a long look in the mirror she looked at the clock it read 6:14am she walked out of her room, to the bathroom, brushed her teeth, grabbed her school bag, lunch, gave her mother a kiss good-bye and walked out of the door. She was glad to be out of there and walked along the street. She decided to go see Darien. She walked down the hall and knocked on the door. Darien opened he looked a bit sleep but was fully dressed with a mug in his hand. He looked at her and hid eyes filled with concern. "Come in Samara." He led her inside and sat on one sofa and Samara on the other. "What's wrong?" She looked up, "Nothing, why?" "You look sad, scared. What is it?" "It's nothing, really" "Hmm.would you like a cup of tea?" "Yes, that would be nice" Darien left, came back and handed her a mug which she sipped and wince as a bit of tea slipped in her swollen, busted lip. He studied her face, "There is something your not telling me. Why is you lip swollen?" "It's nothing really, I slipped out of my bed this morning and busted my lip on the side." His eyes show that he didn't believe her but he didn't push it.  
  
"Well I have to get going to school. Thanks Darien for the tea" she gave him a small smile and Darien walked out with her. He kissed her softly on the lips, "Do you want a ride?" "Yes." They climbed in and drove in silence. When Samara thought Darien wasn't looking she rubbed her back, sides and stomach, even her head that throbbed intensely. Only Darien was watching and noticed. He looked at the street it was trees on both sides and no one was on the street, he had taken a long route to Samara's school, He pulled over and turned to look at Samara. She turned to look at him her eye questioning. "Samara, enough, what is wrong?" "I told you already it's nothing." "Stop lying, I saw just now." Her eyes widen and she looked down, "I tell you it's nothing, stop asking!!" She looked up her eyes were filled with tears. "There is something and I want you to tell me, now!" "There is nothing!! Stop asking me!" But Drain knew this was a lie, tears rolled down her cheeks. She turned opened the car door and got out. She started walking, but Darien climb out, grabbed her arm and swung her around to face him; she let a cry come out from his grip. He notice and pulled up the sleeve to see a bruise, "What is going on?" he asked. "Nothing! Leave me alone!" she pulled from his grip, tears rolled down her cheeks and she fell to her knees and Darien kneeled and wrapped his arm softly around her.  
  
"Darien...my father is back." "What?" "He beats me and my mom that's why we moved here to get away from him and he found us, that car in the driveway was his. I have bruises on my back, stomach, sides, arms, and face but I covered them" she cried and held on to Darien, "we are leaving Friday, we are running again. I don't want to leave but we must." Darien held on to her and kissed her forehead, "Shh, let me see what I can do." he dried her face and the bruise were visible. He softly ran his fingers over her bruises and mumbles something under his breath. They climbed into the car, started on their way, Samara started to fix her make up.  
  
Darien wasn't able to do much cause Samara wouldn't let him call the police. But she did tell the scouts and they tried to find away for Samara and her mother to stay, but found no way. They day of running soon came and Samara didn't go to school, her father left to go to buy liquor. Her mother and Samara packed, then lefted the house. "Mom can we stop by Darien's?" "Yes but we must be quick." They walked to Darien's and from inside they could here voices. Darien opened the door and embraced Samara. Samara tried not to cry, "Hello, Darien." "Hello, my love. Hello Ms. Zumo." "Hello Darien" she answered. "Come in I have a surprise for the both of you." They walked into the house and there was, Raye, Serena, Lita, Mina and Amy. "What are you guys doing here? Why aren't you in school it's 11:23am. I knew Darien had today off." "We came here and we found a way for you guys to stay but to make Lorden think you left!" said Lita. "What, how?" asked Ms. Zumo. "Easy you stay here for a few days. Then sell the house and buy a new house or an apartment. It's just the two of you, you don't need a big house." said Darien and the rest nodded.   
  
"Mom that is a great idea!! It is perfect, and Darien is right we don't need a house we can get an apartment here, it is perfect...Mom?" Her mother's eyes were wide, looking out of the window. "Your father!!" she yelled and she grabbed my hand, "We have to go, he saw the car!" "Come fallow us," said Raye. All of them ran out of the apartment, then they saw the elevator open and there came of Lorden, "There you are, did you think you run away?" "RUN!" Samara yelled. They ran towards the stairs, "I will get you all and teach you all a lesson!" Lord yelled from behind. They opened the door Darien at the end, and ran down the stairs, they could here Lorden was just a few steps behind them. Then they heard Darien fall from behind and they turn to see Lorden and Darien fighting on the stairs and they start rolling down. "Get against the walls!" yelled Amy. They rolled pass them. "Darien!!" yelled Serena and Samara at the same time. Samara ran down the stairs after Darien and Lorden. They stopped at one point and where throwing punches at each other. "Lorden stop!! Leave Darien alone!" Lorden throw Darien off of him and Darien fell a few feet, he laid unconscious. Lorden attacked Samara, he knocked her to the ground and punched her across the face, she cried out. Samara kicked hard at Lorden's stomach, he also slammed against the wall and Samara jumped up, "RUN...RUN!" They ran towards Darien, Darien stood slowly and he started running with them. Darien shirt was ripped and was bleeding from the mouth.   
  
Samara's cheek burned and she could taste blood in her mouth. They ran out, Lorden was close behind. They ran and got on the first bus, "Go!!" yelled Mina and Amy. The bus started and they sat in the back. Lorden could be heard cursing and soon his voiced die away. Samara checked Darien, "Are you ok? Oh I'm so sorry to get you all into this. Now he will be after you, all." "I'm fine, it's not your fault," replied Darien. Samara shook her head, and looked at his torn shirt then his lip, "You will be OK." "What about you?" he asked. He took her face into his hand; her cheek was bruised even worse. His thumb softly rubbed over the bruise and Samara pulled away a bit from the pain. "That's bad. I barely touched it and you backed off." "I'm fine." They rode in silence. They came to Cherry Hill Temple. They all walked into one of the big rooms. "I think it's best if we all stay here for a while" said Raye. The rest called their parents and told them they were staying at Raye. Raye and Mina went and got blankets for everyone. "Raye, do you mind if I go to bed?" ask Ms. Zumo. "Yes, of course if you like you can have a room to yourself." "That would be nice" Raye and Ms Zumo disappeared. Samara curled up with Darien, Serena sat on a pillow, Lita laid down on the floor with her head on a pillow and Mina sat hugging a pillow. Raye came in with a tea tray; she placed in on the table.  
  
Everyone got some tea and sat back down, Raye sat by the table. "That was scary. What if he finds out where the bus goes and where we got off?" asked Mina. "Oh! Will that happen?" asked Serena. "Well the possibility is high," replied Amy. "How high?" Samara asked. Amy's face got a nervous look, "About 90% chance." "How?" cried, Lita, Serena and Mina. "Well the bus goes back to where we got on, all he as to do is ask the bus driver where we got off. We are a big group and we were running, so we must have gotten attention" Amy's face was unreadable. "Are you saying my father might fine us?" "Yes." Samara shook her head, "This isn't good." They looked around at each other. "Well let's take a nap so we can get some sleep. No point in freaking out with every sound we hear. What comes, comes," said Lita and they agree. Serena fell asleep in a corner, all disarranged, a blanket across her stomach, Raye fell asleep laying flat on her back, Lita on her left side facing a wall, hugging a pillow, Mina on her back with her arms up, her hands at the side of her head, Amy on her left side on some blankets, Darien and Samara sleep together, Darien on his back with Samara on her left side with her head and a hand on his chest. Everyone was asleep, all but Samara.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope the chapters aren't too long. I tried not to make them short. But it was hard! Enjoy! 


	5. 8 Missing

8 Missing Chapter 5  
  
They woke at about 4:00pm the same day. They ate lunch, and sat talking about the Dark King. Samara got up and checked on her mom, she was asleep. "She's fine, just asleep." "Oh that good, Samara" said Raye. The cats came in, "Where have are you three been?" asked Lita. "Oh sorry girls, Darien, we were checking on some inf. and we found nothing on the Dark king" said Stardust. "It's OK." "Wait a min Samara you were suppose to be gone by now!" exclaim Stardust. "We are having problems and we can't use our powers for this. Samara dad is after all of us now" Amy said and told them about what happened earlier. "This is terrible and you're right you can't use your powers," said Artimus. Luna was thinking and mumbling to herself, "Well, we can't interfere with this. We have to stay out of this. You all must figure this out alone. We are here for only Sailor business, we can't help you with this, we will go, and be gone till you have fixed the problem or we have new important information. Contact us." Luna, Artimus and Stardust said their good-byes and disappeared out the window. "Now what? Lorden isn't here, luckily. But we have to be careful, let stay around here" said Amy. Samara got up and walked out of the room. Everyone watched her leave. Darien stood up and was going after her when Serena said, "Leave her, Darien." Darien looked at her and nodded, he knew she needed to be alone. She must feel guilty bring them into this.  
  
Samara walked along the Cherry Hill Temple's grounds. Looked at the trees, plants and crows. She sighed and shook her head. She saw a large, oak tree and sat under it. She watched the crows fly, and saw a few other birds. Samara started naming flowers she saw, and soon felt tired, she closed her eyes. She heard footsteps and thought it was Darien, but the person walking was trying to stay quiet and Darien wouldn't do that or move so slow. Samara opened her eyes and looked up into the face of Lorden. Her eyes widen with fear. Lorden reached down and grabbed her arm, pulling her to her feet, covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her right arm behind her back. Samara tried to wiggle free but couldn't. He dragged her towards to temple and put down a backpack he had on. "Where are they?" he asked, looking at all the doors, he let go of her mouth. "Run!! Everyone run!!" Samara yelled. Two of the doors opened and everyone came out and saw Lorden and Samara. Lorden threw Samara into a wall and ran after the other. He grabbed Raye and Mina by the collar of their shirts and slam them into each other. He grabbed Darien by the legs and he fell into Mrs. Zumo, they fell to the floor. Lita and Serena stopped to look back and saw the rest on the floor. "Stop you two or I will hurt your friends!" yelled Lorden. They stopped and looked at him, he motion them to come to him. They did.  
  
He grabbed Samara by the arm, "All of you in that room" they walked in. He pulled Samara's arm behind her back, pick up the backpack and pushed her forward into the room with the others. "Sit down all of you." Everyone sat down. "Now sweetie I need to talk with you in a moment" Lorden said to Samara. He put the backpack on the floor and pulled out two bottles of clear liquid, some cloths, a lot of rope and about 20 injections. Everyone got edgy. "You with the brown hair come here" Lita got up and move slowly to Lorden. Lorden let go of Samara, "Don't try anything funny or I'll hurt your friend." With that he grabbed Lita and slammed her into the ground, and started tying her up. He then called on Raye, then Amy, then Mina, then Mrs. Zumo, and Serena. He called on Darien and Darien came to him. Lorden was about to tie him up when Darien punched him in the face. Then Lorden and Darien were rolling around on the floor. Samara got up and started untying Raye. Samara looked out the corner of eye to see Lorden reach for one of the injection. Samara let go of Raye's ropes, "No!!" Samara got up and ran towards Lorden and Darien. But it was too late Lorden injected Darien and Darien release Lorden. He tried to stand but couldn't, he passed out. Lorden smiled evilly and tied Darien's rope. He went fixed Raye's rope, put all the items inside backpack, placed the pack on his back, and took hold of Samara's arm. "This way sweetie" Lorden pulled her out of the door and walked down the hall to another room and pushed Samara inside.  
  
Samara looked at Lorden and waited. Lorden closed the door and turned to Samara. His eyes burned with rage, he stood in front of Samara then his hand raised and slapped Samara across the face. Samara's face wince in pain but she looked at Lorden and stood tall. Lorden looked her up and down, "What is this?" Lorden quickly grabbed Samara's brooch. "NO GIVE ME THAT!" Samara cried out and made a grab for it but missed. "So it means something to you. Good" Lorden smiled evilly and pocketed the brooch. He took hold of Samara's arm and slammed her into a wall. Samara bit her lower lip. "What did that not hurt?" Lorden started beating Samara: Kicking, punching, slapping, and slamming her into walls, chairs, and desk. After half hour, Samara was sitting on the ground, bruised, bleeding and crying. Lorden was pissed at her, for running away, she never had like him, when she was little she cried when even Lorden came near her, she had call him a bad man in front of guest, now he was making her pay for everything. Lorden opened the pack and pull out a zip lock bag, which had injection as well, only these were pink colored. Samara was tired and couldn't fight back as Lorden lifted the side of her shirt and injected the pink liquid into her side. All she could do was wince and bit her lower lip. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her side, which was injected. She felt hot and started sweating, her insides burned like they were on fire. Samara let out a small yelp of pain. Lorden smiled. Samara started shaking and wanted to cry out in pain but made no other sound.  
  
He picked up Samara and the bag and took her into the other room. Samara was pushed inside. Lorden tied her up and placed her next to Amy and left. Once he was gone they all asked what happened. "Samara are you ok?" "Samara what happened?" "Samara?" "Samara?" Samara swallowed, "I'm fi...ah!" "What wrong?" cried Darien, he had already woken up. "It's. -Deep shaking breath-. It's...nothing. Really" she answered. "Please Samara, what happened, your sweating, breathing heavy, shaking, bleeding, bruised- Amy moves so she can touch Samara's hand- and boiling hot" Amy exclaim. Samara nodded and told them about Lorden taking the brooch, the beating, and the injection. Then looked at her then each other. The day was long and slow but soon night came and Samara was better. They wiggled to each other and fell asleep as close as they could. Morning came and went and soon it was mid afternoon and they were hungry. Lorden came in stuffed a piece of bread into their mouths and left again. Four more days went and they were feed once a day. On the 5th day Lorden enter with a radio and turned it on. "Its 3:00pm and its time for the news. 8 people are missing, 1 female adult, 1 college male and 6 high school females. Here are the descriptions:  
  
Marie Zumo Darien Shields Amy Mizuno Mina Aino  
  
Age: 35 Age: 19 Age: 16 Age: 16  
  
Lb: about 120 Lb: 146 Lb: 110 Lb: 114  
  
Hair: brown Hair: black Hair: Blue Hair: Reddish blond  
  
Eyes: brown eyes: blue Eyes: blue eyes: Hazel/blue  
  
Height: 5' 3" Height: 6' 1" Height: 5' 1" Height: 5'6"  
  
Raye Hino Lita Kino Serena Tsukino Samara Zumo  
  
Age: 17 Age: 17 Age: 16 Age: 16  
  
Lb: 112 Lb: 116 Lb: 107 Lb: 106  
  
Hair: black Hair: medium brown Hair: blond Hair: black  
  
Eyes: dark brown eyes: Medium green eyes: crystal blue eyes: dark forest green  
  
Height 5' 7" Height: 5'7" Height: 5' Height: 5'  
  
" If you have seen these people please call you police department. Now on to happier news. The footba-" Lorden turned off the radio and looked at them all. He walked to Mrs. Zumo and led her out of the room, 5mins later he came back. He went untied them all but kept Samara by him so they wouldn't try to get away. Lorden stood up and looked at them all. He swung Samara towards them. Lorden smiled and pulled out Samara brooch and opened it. "Sailor Universe's brooch" he said, they all were stunned. "My daughter is Sailor Universe." He shook his head and throws the brooch to Samara, who caught it. "Eternal Universe Power!!" She transformed. "And who are you Lorden?" Lorden smiled as the other transformed. "Me? I am the Dark Lord's right hand man." A black smoke wiped around him and he appeared in black pants and black amore with a wipe and sword. "You will all die!" Lorden hurled lightning at them and they all jumped out of the way. They looked at each other and nodded  
  
"Moonlight Scepter!!" a jet of pure white/silver light.  
  
"Mercury Icy Water!!" water with ice.  
  
"Mars Fire Heat Flame!!" a jet of fire.  
  
"Jupiter Lightning Strike!!" a bolt of lightning.  
  
"Venus Heart Blast!!" a bunch of sharp crystal hearts.  
  
"Universe Silver Blade Beam!!" a jet of pure silver light with stars came from her sword.  
  
They attacked together.   
  
But Lorden just laughed. "That tickled! I'll be off. Take care. Oh and I hope you don't mind but I fell in love with Jupiter and I'm taking her with me. Bye!" Lorden snatched Sailor Jupiter by the waist and disappeared. "No!!" they yelled but it was too late. They contacted the cats and Mrs. Zumo left to the police station and said they better be there in 10 mins. Then cats arrive and they started down the street telling them what happen and why Lita was no longer there. They reached the police started and told them Lita was taken by Lorden, his description and they were taking to the hospital and they all left by midnight with their families.  
  
Samara was at the hospital with her mother. Samara had her chest bandaged, her wrist bandaged, a few stitches her lip and she was to stay till next day cause of the injection. Samara cried for Lita, she couldn't tell her mother the whole truth but her mother understood why she cried. Samara didn't stopped crying till 4:00 in the morning.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I hope I'm not making it too sad. 


	6. Halloween

Halloween Chapter 6  
  
Halloween was only a week away and Lita had been missing for almost two weeks. There was no sign of her or the Dark king. All of us sat in the park talking about how we can find her. "We could make a locator that will locate Lita by her Sailor power then we can teleport to her" suggested Mina, the only good idea in weeks. "That sounds like a great idea, what you do you think Stardust?" asked Raye. "It sounds like it could work but it will take time, Amy you will need your help and Darin yours as well" they nodded. "What are you guys going to do on Halloween?" asked Artimus. No one knew, they hadn't thought about it. "Well we could go to the Halloween concert I've heard about," replied Samara. "Sounds good to me," said Serena. "Ya! We can get dress and everything! That way we get our minds off of this for a while" said Mina. "Well there is nothing to do here, why don't we go looking around for something to wear," said Serena. "I can't I have to study for a test coming up" explain Darin. Samara hugged Darin and they kissed. The girls went off to shop.  
  
Well they went to Hot Topic first and Raye found a black top, net, with a tube under top to go under, mid-drift, and Serena found a pair of black leather pants. They went to Tops and Shows and Serena found a red top to go with her pants, Amy found a blue top, mid-drift, with a blue heart. Then they went to Sexy Stop and Raye found red pants for her top, Mina found an orange top and blue jeans with black clogs. Then it was off to 5-7-9. There Amy found blue pants, with silver stars, Serena found purple pants and a purple bikini style top. Then they went shoe-shopping Serena and Raye both got blacks shoes, Samara got white tennis and Amy got blue strap high-heels. They were laughing, talking, joking and buy food, ice cream, drinks, and coffee, having a great time. "Ok its time for jewelry!" exclaim Serena and Mina and we went to Clair's. "Oh look at this, Serena come here this would look great in your hair!" Mina cried holding a red butterfly. Mina bought a belt, Serena the butterfly and a silver necklace, and Samara bought some sunglasses, we all bought new make up.  
  
"Ok now hair, what are we going to do for hair?" asked Raye. We were sitting at bench, sipping our Starbucks Coffee, with a bunch of bags around us. "Well Raye for you, you should get red done on your hair. Here at the front" Mina two to piece of hair from the side of Raye's head. "Sounds good" said Raye, "and you three, have long hair so you should do then alike, out here, up to the side, and their you can put your butterfly Serena." Mina, Serena and Samara nodded then they look at Amy. And they all started talking at once. Amy duck down and let them move her hair this way and that way and over like this and like that. "Lets give her a rebel look. Layers all curled out and short, to here," said Serena. "Oh that would be so cute!" exclaim Mina, "That sounds great," said Raye. "What do you think Amy?" asked Serena. Amy looked at them all; they knew she was going to say no, "Lets do it!" They all screamed and laughed at her answer. They got up and started looking for salons with good prices. They decide for Crazy Do's and Styles, they explain what they want, got a price and made an appointment for Halloween at 1:00.   
  
They were laughing and going to eat something when they saw Lita standing at the wood's edgy. They ran to her. They went deeper in the woods, she hugged them all, crying. "What happen?" "How did you escape?" "Are you OK?" "What did they do to you?" "Your hurt!" They asked and exclaimed. "Sit" Lita said, drying her tears. "Well after I was kidnapped I was taking to this place it was palace. I meet the Dark King, he is evil pure evil, he beat me everyday for information but I wouldn't tell, each day got worse. His rage becomes worse. I thought I was going to die, then I saw it in my room, they locked me in a room with a bed, and a bathroom. There was an opening in my room under the bed. I was trying to hid I wanted them to think I got out so they would hopefully leave with the door open. Under my bed was a portal that leads here, home. I stare and I couldn't believe it this was the way out, it was too easy, so I dropped a shoe and it burned. That was the trap if I went through I would die or servely hurt. So for the next 2 days I thought of a way to get out. I changed into Sailor Jupiter made a forcefield with lightning and went through the portal and here I am." Samara hugged Lita and cried, "I'm so sorry it's my fault, if I lefted, you wouldn't have had to go thought that." "It's not your fault," replied Lita then she smiled, "So what's with all these bags?" "We went shopping for the Halloween Concert, we were trying not to think of you to relax a bit, we have been going crazy."   
  
"You went shopping without me?" said Lita. "Well what am I going to wear?" Everyone laugh and cried again. Samara helped Lita hind her bruises with make up. They stood up and walked out and went shopping all over again. Lita didn't have any money, but we wanted to buy it for her anyways. We bought her a camo outfit, black shoes and made her an appointment as well. We called the cats and meet at Rayes. Lita told her story to the cats. They went home happy.   
  
"Mom! We found Lita, she is safe. She went to the police station already." "That's wonderful Samara!" my mother hugged me. I called Darin and told him, he was happy. I went to sleep that night. The house was for sale and we were signing papers to move to the apartments where Darin lived. We would start moving by the 1st of November. Tomorrow was Sunday, Darin and I had a date.  
  
I woke early, and opened my window, and was greeted by a cold wind. I hugged myself, and shivered. It was going to be a cold day. Stardust, stir, "Close the window Samara! Its cold!!" "Oh Stardust, it feels good. It's about time the cold started getting here." Stardust gave Samara a look and she sighed then closed the window. Samara took a cold shower, dressed in some jeans and a thick, wool, black sweater. "Samara! Breakfast is ready come down and eat!" "OK" Samara ran down the stairs with Stardust right behind. Samara sat down to eat, rebrushed her teeth. "Bye mom I'm going out" "OK be careful" "Kay!" "Come on Stardust." They went out the door and walked down the street. "I want to see the new apartment, what you say?" "Sound great." Samara smiled. They went to the front office.  
  
"Excuse me sir" "Yes how may I help you, young lady?" "Well I was hoping to see the apartment, me and my mother are going to move in" "Your last name please" "Zumo" "Yes, apartment 315A. Here is the key" "Thank you." Samara and Stardust walked up the stairs and down the hall. They walked into the apartment, into the living room, that had a door, which lead to the balcony. To the left was the kitchen and dining room and to the right were 3 doors. The middle was a bathroom, the left was a bedroom, the right was another bedroom bigger then the other and had it's own bathroom. It was nice apartment. They walked back to the office and gave the men the key and walked out.  
  
All of us meet at Darin's place around 1:00pm. We sat on the couches, drinking tea; the cats were drink warm milk. "Oh Lita its wonderful to have you back!" exclaimed Luna. Lita smiled. We talked sailor business, about what Lita told them then the conversation turned to the Halloween Concert. Darien said he was going to dress like Tuxedo Mask, just with out the mask. They all rolled their eyes and laughed. "What?" asked Darin, but they just laughed more. It got late and everyone started to leave, soon there was just Darin and Samara, Stardust went with Luna. Darin kissed Samara, she put her arms around his neck, he held her close, by the waist, pulled her against him, she also press herself against him. They pulled apart. "Shall we go?" he asked. "Yes." They got off the couch and walked out to Darin's car. They rode in silent.  
  
"So you didn't tell me where we are going," said Samara. "Somewhere special" he answered giving her an evil grin. "What are you up to Darin!" exclaimed Samara, but Darin justed smile and didn't say anything. Samara knew she lost the fight, but she smiled to herself. They drove up to a place called Duo Maximum; it was cafe with live bands. Samara's eyes widen, she had been dying to come here. "Ready Samara?" she smiled and got out of the car. Darin put his arm around her waist. He was dressed in tan pants and a green collar shirt. Samara was in a black short dress with silver glitter to it, thin straps, a low neck, her hair was crinkled and down. They walked in, the music was loud and the place was full. There was a hard rock band playing. They started looking for a table, as they walked guys turned their heads to look at Samara, their mouths fell open. Samara notices this and smiled, Darin wasn't too happy about this. They found an empty table and they sat down. Samara watched the band play, she knew the lyrics and sang along quietly. Darin smiled and listened to her sing. They song ended, "You should think about taking up choir in school." Samara jumped, and laughed, "No, I don't think so"  
  
She gave him a fake smile then looked back at the band. Darin noticed the way she looked at the band up on stage, they way she closed her eyes while she sang then opened them. Another song Samara knew came up and she sang softly again. A waitress came up, "Nice voice, sugar." Samara opened her eyes, pressed her lips together, and nodded. "I'll have a coke," said Darien, "I'll have the same." "Ok here are some menus" she lefted.  
  
They ordered, and ate, listening to the band. When they finished eating, Darien grabbed Samara by the hand and leads her to the dance floor. "Darin, no" "Come, Samara" "No" "You're not going to win this fight" he smiled and she smiled back. They danced. "Excuse me may I have a dance?" some hot guy asked Samara. Samara shook her head "Sorry, no" the guy shrugged and walked away and asked another girl. The band played a song that Samara love; it was her favorite and she sand along. Those around her heard her sing stopped to listen to her. Darin looked at her, soon the band wasn't singing they were playing but listening to her sing. Samara suddenly realizes what was happening, she stopped singing and looked around. She let go of Darien and ran out of the Café, down the street. Darin ran after her. She tripped and fell, Darin grabbed her and held her close, she cried. "What wrong Samara, you looked so happy singing" "I don't want to sing. Not for anyone" "You weren't singing for anyone, you were singing for yourself" "Huh? I was ...." "You were singing for you" "My father use to make me sing for money, so he would get rich. On the corners of streets, he would make me sing and people would put money in a cup that was in front of me. Lorden would dress me in just about nothing and it would be 35 degrees outside. After we ran away I swore I would never sing for anyone" she broke down crying again. "Come on lets get you home." They stood up and walked to the car. Samara dried her tears. Samara fell asleep thinking about what happened at the cafe, "I sing only for me."   
  
The week went by and it was time for the concert. "Come on girls it time to style!" exclaimed Mina. They were dressed, and were going to get their hair done. They were seated; they talked and laughed, the hairdresser, included. 2:00 and they were done, they laughed, and exclaimed at the way each other looked. (PIC) " Who's up for ice-cream?" exclaimed Serena. They all gave her a looked and groan they had just had ice cream before going to the hair salon. "How about we get some coffee instead?" asked Lita. "Yeah sound great!" "Mmm I love coffee!" They got coffee, and on the way lots of people looked at them some people they knew, who were also going to the concert, told them there outfits were awesome. They were walking along, talking about the concert and the bands that would be there, "Kiss is going to be there, I love them, the are so cool, the make up, just to die for!" exclaim Mina. "Mina you have very strange taste in music I'm going to enjoy Creed," said Amy. "Yeah, well I don't know about you guys but I can't wait to see the Kool Kats, the lead singer is a babe!!" exclaimed Raye. "Raye as a crush? The stiff, boring Raye?" asked Serena. "Ha ha ha Serena. Who is your favorite band?" "I love Sweet Ice-cream!" "Yeah cause they give out free Ice cream at the door!" cried Raye while laughing. "Oh Raye why do you have to be so cruel! Whined Serena. Raye just sighed. "Ok I don't know about you guys but I'm in love with Usher!" yelled Lita. We laughed; we've all know that for months, when she said, 'He looks like my old Boyfriend.' "Well I love Shon Hai Kitts Jan. There are guys and girls and the lead guy singing is so cute!!" said Samara. "Ya he is!" said Mina.  
  
"What about your boyfriend?" they heard behind them. They turn and their was Darin in his outfit, staff in his right hand and a his mask and a rose in his left hand. "My boyfriend is the cutest one of all," said Samara. Darin handed her the rose and they kissed. They smiled at each other. They started walking in-group down an empty street.  
  
They heard honking behind then and a large limo came up and the back window rolled down. It was the Shon Hai Kitts Jan! Samara eyes opened wide. "Hello, I'm guessing you kids are off to the concert?" "Yes we are" replied Samara. "Well then, you can help us, we're lost. Hop in kids well give you a ride and you tells us how to get there." "That would be great!" exclaimed Samara. "Thanks!" cried Mina. They climb in and there were the 4 Shon Hai Kitts, Joey (the lead male singer) Gali (the lead female singer) and Terri and Sakura the backups.  
  
They talked the whole way. When they got there they all got back stage seats and tickets. They go their seats and it was just them. They meet the other bands. Everyone meet his or her favorite band. "This is so awesome!" cried Serena who was being a cult. They sat and listen to the first band Shon Hai Kitts Jan. They were dancing when the band brings them up. So all of them were on stage dancing with the band. Suddenly the microphone is handed to Samara. She stares at it, she wants to run. But Darien reassuring face, gives her convince to sing and she does. The crowd cheers her on. Then she gives the microphone back. They were enjoying their time, Kiss was on stage. Suddenly the speakers blew up. Everyone screamed. "Ha ha ha ha! Enjoying the show? Well the shows over! Its time you all come to the Dark King!" They transformed. "Hey witch who do you think you are?" yelled Serena. Everyone runs out of the concert ground. "Ah Sailor Moon, how nice of you to come. Where are your little friends and Tuxedo Mask? Are you all alone?" "No, but you are and you will lose!" yelled Samara, with the other Scouts behind her and Tuxedo Mask. "Ah there you are! Samara your father sends his love." Samara groaned. "You ugly twist witch, go to hell!! Universe Silver Blade Beam!!" "AH!!" direct hit, "You will pay for that!! No one attacks Kornia! Black Blast!" a ball of lighting and energy hurled at Samara, which she dodged. They spread out to surround Kornia. "Do you think that will work on me? I'm much strong then the last time we battled!"   
  
"Mercury Icy Water!!" yelled Mercury  
  
"Moonlight Scepter!!" cried Sailor Moon  
  
"Venus Heart Blast!!" cried Venus  
  
"Universe Silver Blade Beam!!" screamed Sailor Universe  
  
"Mars Fire Heat Flame!!" yelled Mar  
  
"Jupiter Lightning Strike!!" scream Jupiter  
  
Darien threw a few roses at Kornia's face.  
  
"Ah!! You will pay for that, especially you Tuxedo Mask, you cut me face!" cried Kornia. "It doesn't matter anyways, I thinks it's an improvement!" yelled Sailor Universe. "Sailor Universe can't you ever fight on your own. You have such big words. Wonder if you can even fight." Sailor Universe gave her an evil look. "Is that a yes?" "Yes it is." "Then lets fight. Princess!" "Scouts move out, don't interfere!" yelled Sailor Universe. "Universe Star Beam!" Kornia, dodge. "My turn! Dark Lightning Shock!" Hit. "Ah!!" Evil laugh. "Looks like Sailor Universe can't fight! What a bab..." She was cut off but a sudden attack by Sailor Universe. She kicked her in the face, "Maybe that will shut you up!" "Oh you will wish you have never done that!" "Enough talk and show some action!" Sailor Universe smiled. "Smile now, Princess, you just wait!" Sailor Universe replied "What makes you think I need to try?" Kornia growled. "Silver Blade Beam." She flew up, her sword glowing, she swung her sword down towards Kornia and the energy around the sword flew at Kornia hitting directly in the chest. Kornia screamed and fell to her knees. Samara landed softly to the ground. "Didn't you say I couldn't fight on my own?" asked Sailor Universe. The other Scouts and Darien watched from afar. Kornia smiled, and stood, "Sailor Universe does this look familiar?" Kornia pulled out an injection with a pink liquid. Sailor Universe took an involuntary step back. "Yes you remember." Kornia smiled evilly then wince. "Your in pain, I guess I got you good, huh?" Kornia growled, "This injection has enough to last for 24 hours, are you ready?" "You wont get close enough!" "Who said I have to get close?" Sailor Universe's face turned evil, "Don't think about it sugar. Your playing with the big kids now. You're not ready. Your too weak!" "We'll see about that! Silver Blade Beam!" Kornia barely dodged the attack. They circled each other. Suddenly Kornia Attack, with an invisible blast that knocked Sailor Universe to the ground, "Ah!"  
  
"Your were not ready for that one huh? And your not ready for this one", she throw another invisible blast, which hit full force. "Aah!" Kornia throw the injection, and it hit target. "Aaahh!!" cried Sailor Universe. The injection stabbed her in her left side. Sailor Universe pulled the injection out, empty. She stood. Her face unreadable. "Sailor Universe, back down!!" yelled Sailor Moon. "She isn't worth it!" cried Sailor Mars. "Enough!" exclaimed Sailor Mercury. "Please Sailor Universe" begged Tuxedo Mask. "No!" yelled Sailor Universe. She stood slowly and winces. "You think you will win with that trick? Think again!" Sailor Universe bites her lower lip and winced again. She closed her eyes just for a second, when suddenly she was attacked, she fell to the ground hard, and cried out, "Aaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!!!" Kornia laughed evilly, "You see you can't fight on your own you need your scouts to help you. Your weak!" Sailor Universe stood. Breathing hard. "We will see you is weak! Universe Star Beam!!" Direct hit, "Aaahh! You little brat! Dark Lightning Shock!!" "Aaaaaaaahhhhhh!!" tears escaped Sailor Universe. She fell to her knees, crying and wincing in pain. "Sailor Universe!" yelled the Scout and Tuxedo Mask together. "Ha ha ha ha! Your pathetic!" Sailor Universe looked up, her eyes glowed, and her body glowed. She floated up a few inches off the ground tears rolled down her cheeks, her face show nothing but pain. "Oh what is this trick?" exclaimed Kornia.   
  
A soft, quiet, and a creepy calm, came Sailor Universe's voice, "I might be in pain but it is you who will coward in fear. It ends here!!" Her crescent moon appeared, she glowed brighter then ever, and a silver light came from her chest and it went straight to Kornia, and she laid on the ground unable to get up. Sailor Universe smiled evilly. She landed on the ground and walked slowly to were Kornia laid "Please, I'm sorry. I." But she was gone, Sailor Universe attacked with her sword. She turned to the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask, the glow was gone and the crescent moon. They all stared at her, they knew this was an evil side of her. Sailor Universe's face filled with pain, and tears rolled down her cheek, her sword fell to the ground, as did she. She laid unconscious, and her outfit unribboned to her costume she had worn for the concert. The rest untransformed and ran to her. "Samara!" they cried. Darien held her in his arms. Samara cried out, "Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!" Her eyes flipped open and tear spilled out, she grabbed Darien's arm and held tight. Her body shook, she was sweating, and her breathing was shallow and short. "Lets get her to the temple, quick" exclaim Raye. They teleported to the Temple. Darien laid her down on some blankets and pillows. She cried and screamed, from the pain. She held tight to Darien. She passed out, and shook, and screamed in her unconsciousness. She woke many times through the night. They called her mother and their own and said they were all sleeping over at Raye's for the weekend.   
  
Saturday morning came but no comfort came for Samara. "Aaaaaaahhhhh!!" cried Samara, she bite her lower lip and stop another cry. Tears rolled down the side of her face. "Darien!" Darien ran to her, and she held on to him, he ran his hand through her hair. Soon night came and Samara's crying stopped and her final scream, threw her into unconsciousness.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gasp for air. That was long! 


	7. Help

Help Chapter 7  
  
Sunday morning came, Darien woke early, Samara wasn't there. Darien stood up quickly and walked out to search for her. He found her outside. She stood by the oak tree, wearing a long silver nightgown which Raye and Lita had slipped her in. The wind blew the gown and her hair around her, she look out, nothing really looking at nothing, her eyes in a daze, a far away look. Darien walked up to her, "Samara?" "Hmm?" "You ok?" "Hmm" "Samara?" "Yes Darien?" she turned to look at him her eyes filled with tears. "What's wrong he went to put his arms around but she back away. "I'm remembering what happened, what I did. "You had too, she just would have came back, maybe even stronger." "I know but I didn't have to do it like that, I could have let her finished talking, or maybe heal her. There was so meaning solution. But I..." the tears rolled down her face. "Oh its not your fault you made the right choice." "Did I?" "Yes" he put his arms around and her buried her face in his chest and cried, he smoothes her hair. She dried her tears and backed up. "Lets go inside, its cold outside and you are going to get sick." "Ok." They walked inside and back into the room where the other scouts were waking up. They ate breakfast that Lita made and spoke of anything but what happened. The cats came in and talked a bit with them about school and things like that.  
  
"So um you do guys think I made the wrong choice with Korina?" asked Samara. "No" "No, of course not" they said. "You made the same choice we would have made," said Mina. "Yeah" said Raye. "Don't be so hard on yourself Samara" said Amy. "Hmm, maybe your right" replied Samara. "If you guys don't mind I'm going for a walk," with that Samara stood and left the table, outside and walked around on the Cherry Hill Temple grounds. She walked up to the oak tree and placed a hand on the trunk. She looked up and slowly climbed the tree to one of its highest branches, where she could see al of the grounds. She sat there leaning against the trunk thinking, she fell asleep. She had nightmares that she couldn't wake from. Dreams about what happen that night, and dreams from Lorden, Kornia, Guhi, Juki and her version of the Dark King. She woke sweating, and almost fell from the tree. She leaned back again and placed a hand to her forehead, and relaxed. "It was just a dream." She climbed down from the tree to find her worst nightmare, Lorden. She screamed and fell down from the tree, landing on her back. She stood and screamed again, "No!! It can't be! No, leave me alone!! Get away from me Lorden!! Please!!" "Please? You sound scared." "I don't want to deal with you right now, just leave me alone! Please!" Samara back away, "Please Lorden, just let me be, get away!!" she fell to her knees. "Why don't you just kill me, then I'll never brother you again," Lorden said cruelly. Tears rolled down Samara's cheek. "Fear is in you, Samara." "Leave me alone!!"   
  
Samara stood and ran, but Lorden appeared in front of her. This can't be happening, its just can't, she thought to herself. Lorden grabbed her by the arm and swung her into a tree, "Ah!" "Oh did that hurt I'm sorry, not really." "Lorden please not today, please. "Why not, what's wrong with this day?" "I don't want to deal with you, you jerk!" "I'm sorry you feel that way, cause I want it to be today." Lorden use an invisible blast and throw Samara into the oak tree. Tears rolled down Samara face, "Darien!! Serena! Amy!!" "They can't hear you, dear. And when I'm done they wont be able to see you ever again!" "Raye?" "Nope" "No!!" Samara cried on her knees. "Lorden please leave me alone!" "Fight" "No!" "Fight!" "No!!!" "Fight darn you!!" he slammed her into a tree, "Aaahhh!" "Eternal Universe Power!!" she transforms. "You want to fight fine but you will regret it and so will I. Universe Star Beam!!" "Hahahaha! That tickle! Do it again." "I hate you!! Silver Blade Beam!!" "HAHAHAHA! My turn!" Samara was tied to the oak tree then he hurls dark energy at her, and then knifes and invisible blasts. "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" "I'm done here" Lorden left. Everything swirled around Samara, and then came back to normal. She looked around, and felt nauseated. "Darien?" she managed only to whispered, before a wave of pain, washed over her and she cried out, and tears fell over her cheek then a she felt nauseated again.  
  
Next thing she see is Darien, Lita and Raye running to her and some other people she guesses is the other scouts, then everything gets blurry, and starts spinning. She felt someone untied her, while someone spoke but she was unable to understand, and someone's strong arms picked her up and carried her. Everything spinning more and seems blurrier. Samara winced in pain, "Darien!!" she cried and heard someone reply but was unable to understand. She was laid down, but she sat up and tried to make the room stop spinning and to focus, but she was push down. She closes her eyes and wishing everything would just stop. When Samara opened her eyes, the room was focus and not spinning. She tried to sit up but realizes she can't, she was strapped to a bed, she looks around and sees that she is in a hospital, in a large room with a long mirror on the opposite wall and everything was white. She down at herself and sees the straps and that she is dressed in a white short sleeve shirt and pants and had an ivy on her right hand and a lot of machines around her.   
  
"Darien?" "Mama?" "Anyone!" Samara tried to move but everything hurt and she is strapped down too tight. Then she sees a door open that is left to the mirror and 2 men dressed in white and with a face mask walks up to her. Her eyes widen in fear. "Samara? Can you hear me?" "Yes" she said quietly. " Good, now you are in a hospital, do you understand?" "Yes and stop talking so darn slow! I'm not stupid!" "Ok Now Samara we found you tied to a tree, do you know what happen?" She didn't answer, she looked at them, "Where is my mother?" "She is at home." "And Darien?" "Home." "Why aren't are they here?" "We told them its best to stay home. "Now what happened?" "I was attacked." "By?" "I don't know. Untie me." They untied her and she ran for it, pulling out the ivy. "Catch her!!" She ran down a long hall and two men appeared from around the corner, she ran passed them. She had 4 behind her and 2 in front. She dodge one but the other grabbed her and pulled her to the ground, where the other 5 held her down and the 6th pulled out an injection. "NO!!! Please no!! NO!!!" They injected her in the left side. They let her go. Samara lay there, and tired to stand up, she stood then looked around then ran. The men were so surprise they didn't react fast enough. They ran after her again. "Help!!! Please some one Help!!" She ran into a stair hallway and up she went. "Help!!" She started to feel weak and the room started to spin but she fought it. She made it to where there were a lot of people: doctors, visitors and patience. "Help! Please!" She stopped at the counter, "Please called the police, I want to go home, my mother doesn't know I'm here, she must be told. Please help me I'm being chase. I was with my friends then..." she turned and saw the men. "Please call the Ms...." she couldn't finish she had to run. "Help!" Samara ran down another hall, which was empty. "Stop Samara!!"  
  
Bang!! "Aaaaaaaahhhhhhh!" Samara cried and she fell to the ground. "Let me go Please let me go!!" "Samara relax we are going to help you." They held her down but had a bit of trouble. 3 more men appear and helped hold her down while the other pulled out a small bottle and an injection. "Why? Why do you want to help me? Why am I here! I want to go home, I want my boyfriend. Please leave me alone, let me go!" Samara saw him finish the injection and pulled her left side of her shirt and start rubbing it with a wipe. "Please, no more injection please. No!! NO!!" she cried as the man injected her. Tears rolled down her cheek. They room spin and everything blurred. She felt one of the men pick her up. When she woke she was again in the white room, strapped down. They room was a bit blurry and she felt nauseated. 2 doctors came "Samara? How do you feel?" they said talking slow again. "I won't answer any of your question if you're going to talk to me as if I'm stupid" said Samara. "OK, how do you feel?" "Like crap. Why am I here." "Now Samara what happened before we found you?" "I answered you question now you answer one of mine or I wont said anything else." "Ok we found you tired to a tree, you had been missing for hours, then you just appear there. Screaming and crying to be left alone. They you pass out and you wake asking for your boyfriend." "And I am here why? Answer my question." "Well you didn't seem to know where you were. We tried to talk to you but you just mumble and looked around confused. So we brought you here to be tested on and observed."  
  
"Nothings wrong with me I was just confused, it happens to everyone." "Yes but the way it happened to you. Why are you afraid of needles? What did you mean no more injections?" "Read my medical history! I was kidnapped and injected with something that was painful, then you inject me twice!" "Sorry but we needed to put you under control." "If you had just told me what I wanted to know, I wouldn't have had to run!!" "Hmm, now tell me what happened before?" "I don't remember I went outside to walk on my own then I am here." "You really don't remember?" "No I don't" "Ok, then we are going to help you remember." He nodded to his partner, who pulled out an injection. "NO!!! Please no!! Please!" Samara started to cry. "Mama!! Darien! Stop! Please!! Let me remember on my own!! Why do you what to k..AAH!!!" the doctor injected her. Tears rolled down her cheeks. They felt and Darien walked in with Ms.Zumo. "Mama!! Darien! I want to go home!" "Shh sweetie. It's ok. You'll be fine." "Nothings wrong with me, they just want to know what happened, I don't know. Let me remember slowly! I don't want to be here!!!" Samara's mother walked out, "Mama don't leave me alone!" "Darien?" Darien kissed her on the forehead. Then he unstrapped her. She put her arms around him and cried. "What happened Samara? What happened to you?" "I don't know! I really don't know. I just want to go home." "I know. I have to go just do what they say so you can go home." Darien left. Samara stood up but fell to the floor the injection was taking its toll. She felt herself being place on the bed and straped in.  
  
Samara wakes and she is in her own bed. Samara sits up and looks down at herself and she is in her own PJs. "Mom! Mom!" Her mother comes running up. "What is it Samara are you ok?" "I'm home. When did the hospital release me? Did they find out what happen?" "What are you talking Samara?" "The hospital I was in cause they found be tied to a tree after hours of being missing." Ms. Zumo feels Samara's forehead, "Your a little warm. Do you feel ok?" "Mom, don't you remember? Did the hospital tell you not to tell me anything? So I would forget? "Samara why don't you stay home today and rest." "Why would I need to rest? I'm fine." "Just stay home today you must of have a nightmare but it's over." Her mother left and Samara looked at her clock, which read 3:56am. "I know I was at the hospital. But why am I here now?" Samara grabbed the phone and called Darien. "Hello?" said a sleepy Darien. "What happened Darien and don't lie to me I want the truth! I was in a hospital cause they found me tied to a tree after I had been missing for hours. Why am I suddenly home?" "I am not suppose to tell you, but you remember. They let us take you home after you fell asleep. They don't want you to worry about being in the hospital." "Darien They wanted to know what happened before they found me. They were despite. There is not way they just released me. Something happened. And I want to know what it was. Now!" "I don't know. Honestly. Are you OK?" "Yes. What hospital was it?" "The Tokyo Hospital." "I'm going today. And I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Goodnight Darien." "Wait Samara! Don't please!" "Sweet dream Darien. I love you." "Samara!" She hung up and got dress then left the house.  
  
Samara felt sore, but she ran down the street, she ran all the way to the bus station. "I need the next bus to Tokyo." "Next one is in 2mins, 25 yens." Samara handed him the money and took the ticket, "Bus Number 45, better run." "Thanks!" Samara ran to the bus ramp and found her bus and jumped on. She handed the driver her ticket then walked to the very back. She went to sleep. She woke when the bus stopped. She got off and bought something to eat from the bus station food stand. She also bought a map. She started walking down the street and followed the map. There it was the Tokyo Hospital. Samara walked in and recognized it immediately; this was where she asked the lady for help, to call the police. She look down and knew to go backwards and she did, she went down the stairs till she came to the very bottom and she saw the hallway, she walked up looking for the door. There, it was. She walked in and was looking into the room from where they watched her. She looked around and saw her record. She look through it, it said the day the brought her in and the day she left. She had been there for 2 weeks! "Impossible!" Samara cried to herself. "I don't remember being here for two weeks!" "Of course you don't" said a voice behind her.   
  
Samara jumped and turned around to look at a man, she knew was a doctor. "You were drugged well after you tried to ran away." "Why is my mother saying I was never here?" "We wanted you to forget, but its obverse that's not possible." "Ya you think! You kept me here, drugged and never told me why! And on top of that you have be straped down!" "Relax, come with me I want to show you something." He walked into the room and Samara followed. "The straps, record you heartbeat, and pulse as well as your body temperature, oh and they keep you from running away." "But why was I here?" Samara asked. "When we found you, you have not idea what was going on, you were confused." "I know that, but why did you kept me here?" The doctor looked down, "We didn't want you to remember this, it was best that you didn't. That you thought it was all a dream, cause you couldn't remember what happen to you." "Didn't you think I would realize that the date of when it happened and today would give me a clue?" "We thought you would just think you have been so busy packing and that you just didn't realize." "That is so stupid! Guess what I'm here now and I remember!" "Yes you are and you won't be able to go home." "Huh?" With that 5 men came in, Samara tried to run, but was caught. She wiggled and struggled, but the laid her down on the bed and was strapped in, then injected. Samara struggle till, the drug took it's toll.   
  
Samara woke, and saw the doctor come in, "What do you remember from the night?" "Nothing! I've told you that!!" "Well this will hopefully help you remember", he pulled out another injection and injected her arm. "No!" Samara went to sleep, and she dreamt of pain, being tied to a tree and being found. Samara woke and there was the doctor, "What do you remember?" "Pain, being tied to the tree and being found. That's all!" "You sure?" "Yes." Suddenly she saw Lorden, floating above her, "No!!! Leave me alone!!" Samara screamed. The doctor was confused and look up but saw nothing, when he looked at Samara she was gone. "Search for her!!" he yelled.   
  
Samara looked around she was tied to the tree again and Lorden was in front of her. "What do you want?" "You want to remember what happened?" Lorden didn't let her answer, suddenly, she was seeing everything happen again, walking outside, climbing the tree, coming down, screaming to be left alone, then transforming, then fighting, then tried to a tree, then being found. "You see the knifes, had Shenon on it, so when they cut you, the drug went into your system. And when you didn't realize it, I didn't just throw knifes I threw one injection, of Shenon, pink injection, remember that?" "Yes" "Good. You will suffer Samara, oh yes you will. I'm going take all you little Scouts. First the palace is going to get chilly so we will need someone to warm things up, then our king will want someone to love, then I 'm going to want my love, then things are going to get a little too hot so we will need someone to cool things down then everything is going to get a little dark, so we will need someone of light. Can you guess what order they are going to come in?" "Yes, Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy then Serena." Lorden hurl a Dark Lightning Shock at Samara, "Aaahh!" "Very good, then it will be you. You will suffer Samara, the Dark King wants you to." Lorden came up to her, and she felt something pinch her left side, she knew it was yet another injection, would this never end, she wondered. Lorden smiled evilly at her, and then disappeared. Samara looked around, everything got blurry and started to spin. Then she felt herself fall and hit something hard, her bed. The doctor saw her fall from midair onto the bed. "Samara?" "Samara?" Samara heard nothing but mumbling, she moaned. The doctor took some blood from Samara. She moaned, and her body started to shake violently that they had to strap her down. Then she was injected, and was giving ivy. Samara fell asleep. The doctor walked out at the door he looked at Samara, her face showed nothing but pain.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Is it a bit much on the drama? 


	8. Home

Home Chapter 8  
  
Samara woke to a soft touch. She opened her eyes and looked up eyes, filled with concern. It was the doctor, "Samara?" "Hmm?" "How do you feel?" "Sick." "How so?" "Nauseated, and sore." "Do you remember anything?" "Yes I do", Samara tried to sit up but notice she was again strapped down, but the doctor unstrapped her. "She sat up and told the doctor almost everything; she didn't mention the dark king, or the energy blast, just the beating, and the injection, then being injected again and told that her friends were going to kidnapped. "So it was Shenon. Shenon is an illegal drug, that is very dangerous, and can lead to death. We didn't want to tell you at first cause we wanted to be sure, and we didn't want to scared you." "Ya well I wouldn't have ran the first time, if you had just told me." "Hmm. Well now you know, we must keep you here, because, by the looks of it, Shenon hasn't taken it's toll. And what is that exactly?" "Fever, mainly, and one or two more things but that depends on the person." "Hmm" Samara suddenly, felt a strong wave of nausea come over her, that she place her head in her hands and moaned. The doctor layed her down. "Why the ivy?" Samara asked suddenly. "Shenon dehydrates the person." Samara yelped, cause of a sharp pain, in her side. "Shh", the doctor took her temperature and it was 105.3 degrees, "And here it is" the doctor said. Her gave Samara some Tylenol, and a shot for the fever then another shot to put her to sleep. I hate shot, if I get another I'm going to hurt someone, thought Samara  
  
The doctor called in Ms. Zumo, Darien, Raye, Amy, Lita, Serena and Amy, then told that what was going on. "Its best that you all walk in groups, stay in crowds and have alarm systems." The doctor had heard about when they were all kidnapped and that this wasn't first time Samara was given Shenon by Lorden, her father. They nodded and were about to leave when another doctor came in, "Excuse me, but you should see this." The doctor left and went into the observation room and the doctor pointed to Samara temperature, 106.2. "That the highest temperature we've had with Shenon." The doctor left, told the girls, Ms. Zumo and Darien to leave and then went to check on Samara. He felt her skin, which was hot, then he place a cold wet cloth, behind her neck and on her forehead. Only two hours later, the doctor ran into the room cause of Samara's scream. "Samara was is it?" "Raye! She was taken!" "Shh relax, relax." Samara started crying, "Raye..." Then the doctor was told that Ms. Zumo was on the phone. He came back and told Samara that yes Raye was taken. Raye was with the other girl had been walking home from school on a empty street when a car came up the started running when Raye fell and Lorden pulled Raye into the car and drove off. He looked down at Samara, who was crying on her side, and shaking. He left. Samara was there for 5 more days, when her temperature finally went down to 99.2, she was too weak to sit up on her own but she lifted up the bed into that position.   
  
"How do you feel?" Darien asked. "Better, anything on Raye?" "No." "Mina is next, is she being careful?" "Yes the school is watching all of the girls, and most of all Mina." "The school?" "Yes the always have an escort with them." "Good" "When will you be getting out of here?" "A few more day. I can't wait, I want to see my friends and go home, and to school, if you can believe that." "Yes I do." "Good." Darien kissed her softly on the forehead. Samara bite her lower lip, her whole body hurt and the slightest touch, hurt enough to scream, but she didn't want to tell that to Darien. The Shenon made her extra extra extra sensitive to everything, the touch, injections, the ivy, the blankets, the pillow, her clothes, everything. She couldn't wait to go home, but the doctor said that she might be sensitive for days to weeks maybe even months. She slept most of that day. The next day her fever was gone, 98.5. "You can go home tomorrow" the doctor said. "Thank goodness, if I died it would have been from boredom." the doctor chuckled. Samara had done nothing but sleep and think. She walked around the room, thinking about what to say in school, and stuff and thought about how the apartment looked like, and about Darien. She sat down on her bed and bite her lower lip to stop a yelp. She barely touch her own skin and couldn't help but cry out. The doctor ran in, "You ok?" "Yes, I touch my own skin, so softly and it hurt so much!" "Maybe we should keep you here a few day more?" "No! I want to home, no offense or anything, its just there are a lot of bad memorized here." "I understand" he left.  
  
It was time to go home, and Samara's mother had brought the soft black pants and the black wool sweater that she bought from Tessi's Fashion, being the softest thing she had. She dress in a bathroom, ever so slowly. She came out and a nurse lead her to a room, where Darien, Ms. Zumo and the doctor were waiting. Samara gave a smile and walked to her mother and hugged her, her mother knowing her daughter was sensitive to the touch barely touch her daughter but returned the hug, "Mama, hug me please, hold me" tears rolled down Samara's face, her mother held her daughter, Samara held back the scream she knew would come. They let go and they sat down, Samara softly, rubbed the tears away. The doctor retold about Samara's sensitivity, and that it could last, day to weeks to months, it depended on the person. And they talked about the alert system that was in the apartment and the escort at the school. They left the hoisptal and they climb into Darien's car. Were Stardust was in the backseat. They rode in silent. Samara looked out the window at everything outside. And rubbed Stardust. "Mom are you ok?" "Yes I'm fine, just a bit shook up." "Don't be." "How can I not, knowing your father is out there some where." "Please, trust me, I don't think is will be as bad as you think." "No, your right. Its going to be worst!" Samara just sighed. They made it home and they entered the apartment, "Surprised!! Welcome home!" cried Amy, Mina, Lita and Serena. Samara hugged all of her friend, and held back yelps and scream even, if her friends had barely touched her. "Thank you all! I'm so glad to be home! This place is amazing. It looks different with stuff in it." "Hey we have chocolate cake!!" cried Serena. "You know my favorit!" exclaimed Samara.   
  
They all sat down and talked about school and how crazy it was everyone watching them every second, like they were just going to disappear, and how hard it was to concentrate on school, and how everyone couldn't wait till Samara went back to school. How scared the whole school was. "I mean the school is scared, like they were going to be kidnapped, its so crazy there" said Lita. "I bet, I want some cake, are we allow to cut it yet?" said Samara. "Yes!" laughed Lita. They ate cake and talked some more. It was late and they had to leave cause they had school the next. Thanksgiving was coming up the next week so they only had Thursday, Friday then break. Samara looked around the house, its look beautiful. Her mother lead her to her room which the walls and ceiling was covered with glow in the dark stars, moons and planets. The room was painted a dark purple, the bed have a solar system bed cover. It looked awesome. "Mom it's looks great! Thanks!" She hugged her, and shout out in pain. "Oh I'm sorry dear!" "Its ok mom, my mistake." "Go to sleep, dear you have school tomorrow." "Kay." Samara dress in PJs, and lay down, the whole time, taking it slow and easy. She fell asleep.  
  
5:30am read Samara clock. Samara got up slowly, she was still sore. She took a cool shower then got dress, in, some soft pants and a soft sweater, she grabbed her jacket, then walked down stairs for breakfast. She made some, piggies in a blanket, with eggs and orange juice. She ate, rebrushed her teeth, made her lunch, left a note for her mother, and walked down the hall to Darien's apartment with Stardust. She knocked on the door. "Hello?" came a voice from inside. "Darien it's Samara." Darien opened the door, "Good Morning", he kissed her softly on the lips. "Come in. Want some tea?" "No thanks." Samara sat slowly down on the couch. "Still sensitive?" "Yes. I think its worst, but hey I'm not going back to that hospital." "Understandable. You on your way to school?" "In a little bit, I wanted to say hi." "Well, hi" Darien kissed Samara again, even more softly. "Want a ride?" "No I want to walk." "You sure?" "Yes. I better get going, I don't want to be late." Samara stood and Darien walked her outside and walked with her to the street light. "Be careful." "I will Darien" Samara kissed him this time and walked across the street, before he said anything. Samara walked into the arcade and play a quick game of Sailor V. Andrea came by, and ask how she was and they chatted a bit before Samara had to leave. She walked into the school, which was crowded, Stardust left Samara to meet with Luna and Artimus. Samara walked slowly and moved around, carefully not wanting to be touched, and scream here in school. She made it to the door, with only being touch once, just barely.   
  
She walked in and Class got quiet. She sat behind Serena, "Hey Serena, your early for once." "Ya I wanted to be here for you." Samara smiled, "Thanks." Some girls came up and ask Samara how she was and Samara replied that she was fine, and thanks. The Ms. H came in and asked for silence. She went about as if nothing had happened and Samara was glad. Lita was right, it was hard to concentrate with everyone watching you, thought Samara. Soon Math was over and it was time for History, which she had with Serena, Lita and Mina. They talked for a bit then the teacher told they to be quiet. They made it to lunch, with their escort teacher, the gym teacher which they all had a crush one, he was well built and cute. He talk with them and ate lunch with them. It wasn't as bad as Samara thought. Soon school was over and they met in front of the school and walked to the park so they could talk with the cats. They talked about Raye being missing and went hey thought they might make their next move to get Mina. "They might try it on thanksgiving, they seem to want attention and Thanksgiving would be a good day. I mean all of us and our families are going to have thanksgiving together. They might think it would be the best day" said Mina, the only thing she had said the entire time. They went home. And Samara started doing her homework and the work she had to make up. It was about 11:36 and Samara was still working when the phone rang. Samara got up and answered it, "Hello?" "Samara?" said an upset voice. "Yes?" "Oh, Samara It's Mina's mother, she gone!!" "What!! No!" "Yes I walked in to check on her and she wasn't there!!" Samara could hear her start crying. "Mom!!! Come here quick!!" "What is it?" asked Ms. Zumo who came out of her room, putting on a bathrobe. "Mina is gone!" Samara cried, tears rolled down her face. "What!" "She's gone!" Samara's mother took the phone from Samara who started to shake from nerves. Samara stood there in shock, she shook, and tears rolled down her face. "Yes, yes we will call the other girls, yes, Have you called the police? Good. Ok why don't come over here? Ok you sure? Ok good night." "Samara?" her mother walked up to her daughter, "Samara!?" Her mother said worried. She was afraid to touch Samara. "She can't be gone! She can't! No! Samara fell to the floor, crying, and shaking from nerves. "Samara! Calm down!" her mother yelled. She didn't know want to do. She looked at her daughter then ran out of the room and down to Darien's apartment. Darien and Ms. Zumo came running in. Samara was still on the floor, crying, shaking and coughing. Darien pick her up and carried her to her bedroom. "Can you bring me some wet cloth?" "Yes Darien" Ms. Zumo left the room. Darien smooth Samara's hair, "Samara?" "Samara?" but she wouldn't, all she did, was cry, shake and cough. "Your going to make yourself sick, calm down, please."  
  
Darien placed the cloth behind Samara's neck and on her forehead. Ms. Zumo called the hospital in Tokyo, and they said to get her to calm down, keep her cool, its just nerves, if she doesn't answer you in 2 hours, take her to the hospital she might be in shock. They did want they were told. The rest of the girls where told about Mina. Samara fell asleep. When she woke, she had stop shaking and coughing. "Samara?" "Hmm?" "Are you ok?" Yes mama." "Oh thank goodness you scared me so much." "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." "Its ok. Do you think your up to going to school?" "Yes mama." "OK well go back to sleep I'll wake you up in a few hours." "Ok." Samara closed her eyes. Mina was taken.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review and be honest! 


	9. Love and Hate

Love and Hate  
  
School was hell. Everyone keep saying they were sorry and a bunch of stuff they thought would makes them fell better, but it made them feel worse. They were at lunch with now 2 teachers. We had cried that morning but had settled down by lunch. Serena and Amy ate little, Samara and Lita ate nothing. "Your next Lita, and you coming to stay with me." "I don't..." "No!" Samara cut her off, "Your coming to stay with us and no buts, or I don't thinks or anything like that. We will go to your house after this and gets some of your stuff." "Samara..." "We will have a better chance of fighting together then alone." She got up and went to throw her food away, they knew they couldn't change her mind. Samara sat back down, when Luna, Stardust, and Artimus walked over. They didn't saying anything, they were upset too. Luna and Stardust went to there owners, Artimus went to Amy. "Cheer up, they wont want us to be sad, but to figure out how to get them back" said Lita. "Ya, but how?" asked Serena. Lita shook her head. They really couldn't talk cause of the teachers.  
  
Class ended and they walked along a crowded street, with the cats, talking about the Dark King. They went to Lita's apartment so the could talk privately. "Luna what will we do?" asked Serena. "I don't know. This is too much. The Dark King is stronger then we thought he would be." They sat, drinking tea, thinking. "Maybe we could do the search for there sailor energy." suggested Amy. "It would be a start. Us cats will talk and find out how we can put that plan into action" said Artimus. "Lita you better pack, its getting late." Everyone was gone by the time Lita had packed 3 bags, with everything she needed. They heard a honk outside, of Darien's car who came to pick them up and take them home. "Hey Darien" said Lita. Darien took the bags and put then in the back seat. Then came and puts his arms around Samara. They kissed. They climbed into the car and headed to Samara apartment. Stardust said she was would be along later.  
  
"Hello Darien, sweetheart. Lita! How are you? You must be so scared and upset" was the first thing Ms. Zumo said. They hugged and Lita sigh, "I'm fine I guess and yes I'm scared and upset." "Don't worry you will be safe here, we are getting a guard dog today." "What! A dog but we have a cat and don't we have to pay extra on the apartment payment!" cried Samara. Darien looked at Samara and gave her an 'uh oh' look. "Don't worry, we can get them to get along and yes we have to pay more but just another $25. Now lets get going." Darien left, and the three of them, walked and caught bus 5. They went to a building called Guard Dogs. They went inside, and Ms. Zumo, went to the lady at the counter. 30mins later a women in a red suit, was showing them the dogs. They were big and looked mean. "Mom?" said Samara unsure. "Do you have one that's good with children?" The lady gave Ms. Zumo a weird looked, but showed her some other dogs. One caught Samara's eye. A black and silver husky, female. "Mom this one." Ms. Zumo looked at the dog, then at the lady who let the dog out. The dog went and sniffed Samara's hand, then Lita, then Ms. Zumo. The dog barked, and looked happy. "Silver Strike, is her name, she is 2 years old. Sweet, but very protective." "Perfect!" said Ms. Zumo. They signed papers and paid. Went to a pet store, bought, food, a bed, toys and treats. Then they went home with a new dog. Stardust wouldn't be happy.  
  
They came home and Ms. Zumo started dinner, Lita, and Samara played with the dog. "Silver Strike, come here girl!" called Lita and they went to Samara's room. Samara setup a second bed, while Lita played with the dog. "Hey maybe after this is all over Silver Strike can go home with you." "Really!? That would be great." Samara smiled. Stardust came in through the window, "Hello girls, how is....what is the world is going on, there is a dog!" Silver Strike growled, deep in her throat, "Its ok girl, shh" said Lita. Silver Strike settled down, "Mom wanted a guard dog, so now we have one." "Well I guess it will be alright, but I'm warning you right now, that dog comes after me, then I'm going to use my claws." "OK fine, but don't aim for the face, OK?" "Fine, we have a deal." "Good. Stardust come and meet Silver Strike." Stardust came up to her and they sniffed each other, then Stardust felt something about the dog, "Hmm, that's weird" said Stardust. "What's weird?" asked Lita. "I feel power from this dog....but its doesn't fit, why would a dog have..." Suddenly, from Silver Strike's forehead came a bright light, and a sliver crescent moon appeared. "Because I am Sailor Jupiter's guardian" she turned to Lita, "Sailor Jupiter, it's wonderful to see you again, now you must remember," a light from her crescent moon came and Lita's Jupiter mark appeared, her eyes clouded over. After just a couple of minutes Lita returned to normal. "She was my guardian, like, you cats with the other sailor scouts, only I had a dog. This is so cool!" Lita hugged Silver Strike.   
  
"Well that explains a lot, yes I remember, I wonder if Artimus and Luna do, let me contact them."  
  
In 5 minutes all 4 (3 cats and 1 dog) were talking remembering, and updating Silver Strike about the Dark King. Lita and Samara laid on their stomachs on their beds listening. "This is so crazy" said Samara. "Yup," agreed Lita. "Girls dinner is ready!!" "Coming!" called Samara. They got up, and walked out of the room, Silver Strike and Stardust behind them. They sat down and the animals went to the kitchen for their dinners, Luna and Artimus were gone. "They seem to be getting along," said Ms. Zumo. "Yes, they do. Their not chasing each other and breaking things." They ate, and spoke about thanksgiving. that was coming up. "Tomorrow, then a whole week off from Thanksgiving. What do you want to do on Friday afternoon Lita?" asked Samara. "How about we go to the movies, with the other girls?" "OK, sounds good." They finished dinner and Samara and Lita did the dishes and went to get ready for bed. In 30mins they were in bed, Silver Strike at Lita's side, Lita had her arm around Silver Strike's neck and Stardust was nestle down above Samara's head with her tail in Samara's face. "Stardust please get off my head!" "Sorry" she moved to Samara's side, Samara petted her head for a few minutes then fell asleep.  
  
Friday, thought Samara. She was up early cause of Lita, they were calmly walking to school with Serena (they went over early and got her up, she wasn't happy), and with Luna, Stardust and Silver Strike. "I can't believe you two got me up so early, -yawn- I'm so sleepy. Can we go for coffee, please?" "Yes Serena we can, Starbucks is just a few stores down and we have time. Just don't over do it Serena," said Lita. They walked in, Samara got a mocha frappachino, Lita a Swiss mocha coffee, and Serena a hazel nut, chocolate coffee and each bought chocolate chip muffin for their pet. "You know Serena, we shouldn't be eating this so early, but there good" said Luna with a mouthful. "Thank you Lita, for my muffin" said Silver Strike. Stardust jumped on Samara's shoulder and nuzzled her cheek in thanks, Samara smiled and rubbed Stardust's head. Lita and Serena noticed their relationship was very close and Samara acted as if Stardust was a child, her child. Samara loved her very much.  
  
The day went smoothly. Amy said bye and that she would see them tomorrow to help shop for thanksgiving party their families were having together, she couldn't come with them to the movies. Serena had to go home and do her homework or she wouldn't be able to go anywhere for the break or the movies. So it was just Lita with Silver Strike and Samara with Stardust. They went to get more coffee and meet Darien on they way. "Darien!" Samara ran to Darien and placed her arms around him. Darien smiled, pulled her close and kissed her deeply. "We are going to get coffee want to come?" "Yes" Darien let her go and placed an arm around her waist, "Hello Lita. Wow that a beautiful dog you two picked out." "Why thank you," said Silver Strike and Darien was dumbfounded, "The dog talked?" "Yes I talk Darien...Tuxedo Mask" she whispered. "I am Lita's guardian as the cats are to the other girls." "Wow. A dog. That's cool. Well lets go. What movie we going to see?" "We don't know we decide when we go at 6:00pm." They went in order and sat down and talked about nothing important. "Samara you busy the night before Thanksgiving?" "No, why?" "I want to take you out. Wear something comfortable and you don't mind getting dirty." "Ok I will, what are we doing?" "Can't tell you." "Your mean" Darien smiled and Samara pouted, Lita laughed. "Well take care, we have a meeting with Artimus and Luna," said Silver Strike and they disappeared out the door. "Well how about we go home, Lita?" "Ya, ok" "Darien?" they asked together. "What? What?" They laughed. "What? I didn't do anything. What?" "Nothing were pulling your leg." "OK" he said unsure, and Samara kissed him to reassure him. he smiled a foolish smile.  
  
They climbed the stairs towards Samara's and Darien's apartment. And walked inside, Ms. Zumo was double checking that she had everything for thanksgiving dinner. She was doing the turkey, stuffing and rice. "Hello mom." "Hello sweetheart." "Hello Ms. Zumo" "Hi Ms. Zumo" "Hello Darien, Lita. Hello Stardust, Silver Strike." Lita, Samara, and Darien turn around so fast they startled Ms. Zumo. They pets grinned at them. Samara and Lita gave them a look and they all turned back around. "What's gotten into you three?" "Nothing!" they all said together. Ms. Zumo pet Stardust and Silver Strike and then quickly gave them a treat, which they took, happily. Silver Strike bark and Stardust meowed. Ms. Zumo smiled. "What movies are you kids going to see?" "We don't know yet, we are going to decide when we get there," replied Lita. "Hey Darien come here I have to show you something," said Samara and they walked into her room. Ms. Zumo watched them, then looked at Lita, giving her a 'what are they going to do?' look. Lita laughed then went after them so Ms. Zumo wouldn't worry. Ms. Zumo smiled. Lita walked in slowly and wished she hadn't. Darien was rocking Samara in his arm, she was crying. They looked up and Samara dried her eyes. "I'm sorry Lita. It's just I don't want you to be taken away! Or Serena and Amy!" she started crying. Lita walked across the room and hugged her friend then started to cry. 15 minutes later they clamed down and went to wash their faces. They walked back into their room, Ms. Zumo watched them silently. They came out and Samara went into the kitchen to make some tea, "Girls, Darien, I'm going to my room to read, for a little awhile, tell me when your leaving." "OK" replied Lita.   
  
They sipped tea talked about the dark king, when the phone rang. Samara answered it, "Hello?" "Jupiter is next, I know she is there" "Who is this! Lorden!?" "Jupiter's time is running out." "Lorden if you......" dial tone. "Damn it!!" "Samara want happened!?" asked Darien. "It was Lorden, I think, he knows your here, Lita he said your days are running out." "Lets get out a here" said Samara and grabbed her jacket then opened the door, "Mom were leaving!" "OK, be careful!" They walked out. They got to the movies, Serena was already there (fun stuff she is on time, for other things she's late, gosh!)   
  
They decided on Bring Down the House. They sat inside, Serena had popcorn, coke and 4 different kind of candy, Lita had a coke and one box of candy, Darien and Samara shared a popcorn, and 2 different kind of candy, each with their own drink. The movie was getting good when suddenly the film went haywire. And an evil laugh filled the room. They looked at each other, and a bright light came from the screen and their stood a tall handsome man with a black aura around him, he smiled evilly. They people screamed and tried to run out of the theater but they were blocked by a black light.  
  
Suddenly a bright silver light came from within the chairs and their stood Sailor Universe, glowing brightly. Darien, Serena and Lita stared in amazement she had transformed without anyone knowing not even them. Sailor Universe, made a hole inside "Sailor Universe how nice it is too see you so well." (He didn't care about the people.) Sailor Universe smiled, "Why thank you, I feel much better." "Good, then I can fight you at your strongest." "Yes, you can. You know my name but what is your, stranger." "My name, my dear is Lucivar." "Well Lucivar I hope you got one last look at your king cause it will be last you see him again" with that Samara leaped forward and striked with her sword but Lucivar blocked with his own sword made of black energy and lightning. "Tough for such a pretty girl," Lucivar looked straight into her eyes, and for a second Samara was mesmerized, his eyes where forest green like hers, deep like pools, and with a glint of silver in them. Samara felt like she could see his soul through his eyes and touch his soul, then it was gone. "I know" she said. They pushed off each other. Darien, Serena and Lita had transformed and were now watching. Samara was standing in the left aisle and Lucivar was on the right. They glared at each other. Lucivar made the next move with a few energy crystal, Samara leaped into the air and then Lucivar made a strike while Sailor Universe was preoccupied with the crystals, he swung his sword and hit her in her side, Sailor Universe cried out, and the crystals she tried to jumped from hit her full force, "Aaaahhhhh!!!!!" Sailor Universe fell to the floor with a thump.  
  
Darien threw a rose to the extended hand of Lucivar who was about to unleash another attack on Sailor Universe. "Ah! You fool!" Lucivar went to attack Tuxedo Mask, "Jupiter Lightning Strike!" Hit. "Ah! Brat!" Lucivar threw an energy blast at Jupiter which she dodge and then Sailor Moon attacked, "Moonlight Scepter!" "Hahahaha! Miss Moon is losing her touch" Sailor Moon glared. "Universe Silver Blade Beam!" Sailor Universe in a crouch position sent a jet of pure silver light with stars from the her sword and aimed straight for Lucivar's heart, Sailor Universe notice where it was aimed and remember the night with Kornia. No! She thought. Sailor Universe quickly threw her sword forward and it blocked the attacked. Lucivar looked at her strangely. Sailor Universe, stood up, breathing heavily. "Sailor Universe fight me" Lucivar lunged for Samara but she quickly block, "Don't interfere!" she yelled out. They obey. Lucivar suddenly appeared in front of Sailor Universe and grabbed her arm, twisted her around so her back was against him, that hand holding her arm behind her back and the other around her waist, holding her other arm to her side. Lucivar whispered in Sailor Universe's ear, "Come with me, come with me to the Dark King, then you can be free. You and I can see the world" he kissed her neck and Samara squirmed. Lucivar laughed, Tuxedo Masked was getting jealous. "Don't struggle, Samara look at me," Samara looked at him, again mesmerized by his eyes. Lucivar leaned forward to kiss her. Tuxedo Mask jumped up to grabbed Lucivar but their was a force field and Darien was throw across the room. Lucivar kissed Sailor Universe, she struggled but only for a while, his eyes pulled her in and she let herself be kissed then Lucivar turned her around and she slowly wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him back, deeply and urgently. Darien stood up slowly and watch horrified by what he was seeing.  
  
"Come with me Samara," said Lucivar. Samara was about to say yes when she heard Darien cried out, "Samara don't listen to him, I love you, come back."   
  
Samara blinked several times. Then realized what was happening, she struggle and squirmed again, "Let me go!!" "Aw...but you don't want me too, look at me, my love." Lucivar held her against him and looked into Samara's eyes but she closed them quickly. "Open your eyes!!" "No!" "Samara!!" cried Darien, and was about to leap forward, "No, Darien stay were you are!" she cried back, she could feel him and knew what he was about to do. Then she realized, that Lucivar was using their true names and so where they, it didn't matter the Lorden knew who they were and he must have told the Dark King. She relaxed in Lucivar's arms, he smiled, but then she kick forwards, hitting his shin. He cried out and Samara jumped backwards, out of his hold. She pick up her sword and attacked, "Universe Silver Blade Beam!" she aimed at his chest, hoping just to stun him. "Ah!" he cried but wasn't knocked out. "My love, you know you want me, Darien can't give you what I can. Come with my Princess and you can have anything, your heart desires." Through his words he wove dark magic and energy, Samara was being pulled in again, but she resisted. "No. I wont fall for your tricks!" "But this is no trick, just word words full of love." "Liar! Your words are full of hate and bitterness!" Lucivar got angry and lunged for Samara. She jumped out of the way and then took her sword and placed it's tip to the back of Lucivar's neck, he stood were he landed. "Leave or I'll kill you now, like I did Kornia." Samara glowed and her crescent moon appeared on her forehead. Her eyes glows a deep green, she glowed silver.   
  
"Lucivar you have two choices" her voice echoed, quiet, a creepy calm, that was full of ice. The Scouts and Tuxedo Mask shivered. "One you give up and I will heal you, cause the Dark King as a hold on you, or you die. It's your choice. If I let you go will come back, so I might as well get it over with. Now choose." Lucivar turned around to face Sailor Universe, she kept the blade to his throat. "You don't have the guts, Sailor Universe." "Oh really?" Samara pushed the blade into his neck enough to bleed, but not to kill. Lucivar groan slowly, and the others gabs. They knew this was the dark part of her, the shadow of the Moon. "Kill me, I don't want to go back to my old life, no friends, the nerd, no girlfriend." "Oh but it doesn't have to be that way," he voice softened a bit "just dress nice, be nice and talk with people, look at Sailor Mercury; book worm, and a brain but with plenty of friends and not just us. Your handsome, you just don't know it," her voice softened more. "I don't want to kill you, but I will." Lucivar looked down, his human side was taking over his mind. They Dark King felt it and tried to take hold of Lucivar. "Heal me," he answered, -the Dark King screamed and called for another of his warrior, hoping to stop Sailor Universe-. Sailor Universe put down her sword, her eyes glowed bright now, but a bright green, her body glowed an bright silver, almost blinding then pulled out her Imperial Crystal Wand. "Universe Healing Activation!" he was healed, then Dark King's warrior came in, he was late.  
  
"You will pay Sailor brat," said this unknown warrior then disappeared. Lucivar laid on the ground in tight jeans that were too small for him and a ugly bottom down shirt, but his face was handsome. Lucivar rose not remembering. He looked at the scouts. Sailor Universe walked up to him and placed a hand to his right cheek, he flinch. "Listen to my words Lucivar, you are handsome and can have anyone you want, get jeans that fit, slacks, and some nice button down shirt." Sailor Universe let an image of clothe pass through his mind. Then all the Scouts and Tuxedo Mask disappeared. They appear at the park where they de-transform and Samara began to sway on her feet, she had enter some one's mind and show images, it was unheard of. Darien took her into his arm and kissed her temple. He knew that took a lot of her energy, and he knew she did something strange. Samara breath heavy but said she would be alright with some sleep. Then she fell asleep. Darien took her home with Lita, Serena caught a bus. Ms. Zumo was worried when Lita and Darien came, and Samara in his arms. But Darien simply said she had a crash cause of the stress and just needed sleep. Ms. Zumo nodded and Darien laid Samara on her bed then left. Lita and Ms. Zumo quickly placed Samara in a loose night gown and then covered her, Lita was careful to make sure Ms. Zumo didn't see the gash (which stopped bleeding) in her side, she would bandage it later. They went into the kitchen for some tea and Lita told her a lie about Samara have a breakdown at the movies.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
This is my favorite Chapter. I'm not sure why. This one is long too. I hope it's not too long. I'm so glad it's Summer! 


	10. Nightmare

Nightmare Chapter 10  
  
Samara woke late the next day, hurting all over, especially her side. Lita had gone out already with Amy and Serena to shop for thanksgiving. Samara looked at her clock, it read 2:43pm. Samara stood up but started to sway on her feet and sat down on the bed. She winced, and pulled up her gown to see the bandage wrapped around her waist and a thick cotton pad on her side, it was wet with blood and needed to be changed. Samara tried to stand again, this time was ready to start swaying, she stumbled out of her room and saw a neon pink paper on the table, it was a note form her mom. She started to walk to the table when she almost fell but Silver Strike caught her. "You should be in bed, Samara." "I'm fine." "No, you tried and weak, back to bed and I'll get Darien." "Silver Strike..." she started to say but dizziness and nauseate swept over her. She let Silver Strike led her to her bed, grateful to be in it. She closed her eyes and listened to Silver Strike walk out of the room, some how open the front door. She didn't heard Silver Strike return with Darien or Darien turn of the bathroom sink or rummage around the medicine cabinet or the kitchen. She didn't know he was there till he rose her gown to tend to her side. Her eyes flew open and she shot up into a sitting position and regretted it, immediately. "Relax, Samara its me." "Darien, you scared me!" "I'm sorry" "Wait a min, get out for a second." "Um..." "Darien go, I'll stay with her," said Silver Strike. He walked out.  
  
With Silver Strikes help and Stardust who appeared when Darien walked, she changed into sweat pants and a loose shirt, then laid back on the bed. Darien came in when Stardust told him he could. He lifted the up the shirt, and help her sit up. He put on some gloves, undid the old bandage and pad, threw them into a plastic bag, cleaned the gash (Samara winced and bit her lip at the rubbing alcohol), then put a new pad and bandages. "Their all better. How do you fell?" he asked and touch her forehead, he frowned, "you feel warm, where is the thermometer?" Samara smiled, "In the medicine cabinet, in the bathroom." Darien nodded left then came back. "100.6, you stay in bed today." "Do I have to?" "Yes," he smiled. Samara suddenly started to cry. Darien put his arms around her, but it seem to only make her cry more, "What's wrong?" "I hurt you yesterday. I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to, I couldn't help myself. I knew what was happening, but I couldn't stop myself. I'm so sorry, you must hate me, I don't know how you can look at me after what I did." "Shh, it wasn't your fault, it wasn't. He use dark energy and hypnotics," he kissed her temple, "calm down. Shh, lay down now, and sleep. Do you want some pain reliever?" He laid her down on her pillow and she nodded.   
  
After Samara was asleep on the side without the gash, he picked up the bandages, rubbing alcohol, thermometer, put them where they go and throw away the plastic gloves and bag. He took the note from the table and came back into Samara bedroom. He placed the desk chair next to the bed, and read the note. 'Sweetheart I went to the store to get seasons and something to help you relax, I'll most likely get some tea. I'll be back as soon as possible, just rest and Darien is just down the hall, if you need anything, I want you to stay in bed the phone is on the base take it and go back to bed. I mean it, if your not in bed when I get home you will be in trouble. I love you and see you in a few. mom' Darien smiled, he had the phone already on the side table, he started to run his hand through her hair. Samara smiled. Stardust laid down at Samara feet and Silver Strike against Samara's back.  
  
Ms. Zumo came home and quietly enter Samara's room, she smiled, Darien had fallen asleep in the chair but leaning over so his head was on the bed, one hand to the side of his face the other over Samara's hand. Ms. Zumo threw a blanket over Darien and walked out. It was 4:28pm when Lita, Amy and Serena came back to the apartment, they had a basket full of cones, maple and oak leaves. They bought glitter, paint, color paper, coloring pencil, markers and stuff to make chocolate chip cookies, for tonight, Amy and Serena were staying over to help make decorations and sleep over. Ms. Zumo told them to be quiet and to follow her, she showed them Darien and Samara then went back to the living room where say started saying they looked so cute and stuff. It was around 5 o' clock when Darien woke up and walked out of the room. The girls and Ms. Zumo where at the table working and talking. "Hello" Darien said, "Hey Darien sleep well?" asked Serena trying not to laugh. Darien smiled and nodded. Lita and Amy just grinned from ear to ear. "Ms. Zumo Samara had a fever earlier I'm not sure if she still does." "Oh dear, I'll go check." Darien sat down and Lita got him some tea, "Thanks I need some." Ms. Zumo went into Samara room. "Is she OK?" asked Amy. "I think so, Silver Strike told she could barely walk this morning, she came and got me. She was very weak and could hardly sit up, let alone hold her self up, Silver Strike and Stardust help to help me. Oh and I was kicked out so she could changed, which they told you she almost passed out in doing do."  
  
They were quiet for a few mins then Ms. Zumo came out white faced. "Ms. Zumo what's wrong?" asked the girls in distress. "Darien did you by some chance changed or help Samara change clothes?" "No ma'am, she kicked me out when I walked in, so she could changed." "Why didn't you walk in?" "Because Silver Strike came to my door." "Huh?" "I was in my living room when I heard a scratching at my door, when I opened it, it was Silver Strike, she barked and started walking to the apartment so I followed. I walked into Samara room, following Silver Strike. Samara was sitting up, very flushed, Stardust on her lap, she saw she, and kicked me out. Then I heard stumbling, I asked what she was doing, she said changing out of her gown, I asked if she need help, she said if I walked in that you would kill me if she hadn't done it first. Then when she finally let me in, she was even more flush, Silver Strike looking worried and so was Stardust. I took her temp she had fever and I gave her some fever reducer then she fell asleep I read the note that was on the table, the phone is on the side table in Samara room, and I stayed with her." "And I would have killed you if you came in when I was changing" Samara said, they all turned around startled. She was leaning against her door frame, looking at them all, a grin on her face.  
  
She walked to the table and sat down. "My fever is gone, thank you Darien." "You should be in bed" Darien said. "A min longer in that bed and I'll go nuts." Her mom gave her a cup of tea. "You guys started with out me, no fair." They laughed at her pouting face. They all made paper leaves using the real ones was tracers being careful not to mess them up. Decorating them with glitter, makers, color pencils and paint. They laughed and soon everyone had paint and marker of their face and glitter in their hair. "OK kids I'm going to bed. Good night" Ms. Zumo went to bed. Darien suddenly stood up, turned Samara chair around and kissed her hard on the mouth, Samara kissed back. They broke apart, looking into each others eyes. Then he sat down and Samara turn back around. The other were a bit shocked but recovered. It was 3:00am exactly when Darien left and the girls turned in. None of them asked about the kiss they knew it had to do with the night at the movies.  
  
They woke at noon, ate breakfast, showered, left with Darien and went to talk with the guardians. They sat on some benches in the park, where little people went, to talk in private. "Luna how is the locator going," asked Amy. "Not to well I'm afraid, we got it together but we can't get it to turn on. Here Amy take a look." Amy took the locator, which looked like a black, lap top. "We made it look that way so it would be discreet," said Stardust. They nodded. Samara patted her knee and Stardust crawled into her lap, she rubbed and petted her, Stardust started purring. "So Amy, can you get it to work?" "Maybe, but I might need to work on it for a few days." "So everyone coming for thanksgiving right?" asked Samara. They nodded. Darien came and put his arms around Samara, she leaded against him, she was very pale. "You ok?" "Yes, Darien." He kissed her temple. "Oh what a cute site this is. Sailor Universe its time for Lita to leave you." "No!!" Samara screamed. Then looked around, all of them looked at her, worried "You ok, you zoned out then screamed." "Yes I'm fine, Lita."   
  
"Oh what a cute site this is. Sailor Universe its time for Lita to leave you." They all turned around their stood a the warrior at the movies, standing at the edge of the woods, dressed in black armor and a sword in a hand. "I just saw this," whispered Samara, then transformed. The others followed. "I am Chris T. warrior of the Dark King and am here for you, Sailor Jupiter." "Sorry, but I'm not for sale!" "Who said I was going to buy you? I'm going to steal you!" he lunged for her. "Moon Spector!" Miss. "Jupiter Move it!" cried Sailor Mercury as she pushed her out of the way. Chris T. slammed into Sailor Mercury, knocking her to the ground, he grabbed her and lifted her up. Taking Amy into a tight hold, where she couldn't move, he turned towards Sailor Jupiter. "Come to me and I'll let your friend go." "Jupiter stay were you are!" yelled Sailor Moon. "Hey Chris T. why don't you fight, do you have to find behind a girl to get what you want?" "Miss Moon I do not have pride and I'll do whatever it takes to get want my master wants." "Damn that didn't work." "But this will!" Sailor Universe cried and ran towards Chris T and Sailor Mercury sword extended, the disappear when her sword was just an inch from Amy's body. She Appear behind them and pushed tip into Chris T. back. He groaned but didn't let go. Just as suddenly as Sailor Universe disappeared did Chris T disappear. They looked around for them.   
  
"Sailor Universe" whispers his voice from everywhere, "don't you want to know how your friends are?" "Samara!" cried a pained fill voice of Raye "Sailor Universe, Sailor Moon help," her voice came from everywhere. Then Mina's, "Ah! Help us scouts, help us Princesses." Both their voices cried again, "Lita, Serena, Amy, Darien...Artimus (Mina's voice only)...Samara!" All their eyes widen but no one's as big as Samara, pain filled her heart and soul her face paled even more, her lips were white as snow, cheek trailed down her face. She couldn't take it. They voices were going to driver her crazy. She screamed, fell to her knees, clutching her head, crying. "No!! I don't want to hear any more. Stop. Stop it!" she shrieked. Darien ran to her but was pushed back by an invisible force field, her sailor energy was creating. She cried and screamed as the voices fill her head and her only. The force field was becoming bigger and anything in it way was being ripped back.  
  
"Leave me alone. I'm sorry!! I can't! I'm not strong enough!! Leave me alone Dark King!! You've won!! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT!? You won now give me my friends back and leave us ALONE!!!" she shrieked again. Suddenly the voices disappeared. Chris T dropped Amy to the ground and while everyone else was too busy watching Samara, he grabbed Jupiter. Samara saw, stood up and ran to her but was to late. She fell to her knees and cried. They all cried now. Comforted themselves but couldn't comfort Samara who was still untouchable. The force field was starting to disappeared. When it did Darien ran to her and cradle her in his arms. Soon they all calm down, de-transform and went to tell the police, Lita was gone. Samara that night laid on her bed looking at Lita's empty one. Silver Strike was against Samara back and Stardust on against her stomach. Samara cried herself till she couldn't cry anymore, finally she found sleep but that was at 5:47am she slept and didn't want to wake up till this nightmare was over.  
  
Samara didn't wake up at all. She slept, didn't wake up to eat, to say hi to Darien when he came over or her friends. It was Tuesday and Samara was still asleep, woke a few times to cry then fell back asleep. Ms. Zumo knew she needed to wake her and take her to a doctor. "Samara, Samara wake up," Ms. Zumo shook her. "Hmm?" "Get up" "no" "Now, Samara!" "no" "young lady, you get out of that bed this instant." Ms. Zumo pulled Samara out of bed. "Get in the shower now." "Yes, mom." After Samara showered and Ms. Zumo shoved some food into her, Darien come over. Darien looked at Samara, she was extremely pale, unnaturally thin, and dark circles around her eyes. Darien put his arms around Samara and Samara lean into him and started crying, "It's not fair." "Shh. Come on lets go." He helped her up. "Were we going?" "To the hospital" "No! Why?" "We need to get you checked on" "I'm fine!" "Please...Sere" "No!" she cut him off. "Fine, then your going to eat when I tell you or when your mother does and your going out with me and with the other girls." With that Darien took hold of her hand and they left. Ms. Zumo made herself tea. Serena and Amy met them at Starbucks. They order coffee, Samara drank it so Darien wouldn't say anything. They went to the arcade, and shopping. Finally Samara's spirit was finally lifted. She laughed, and was enjoying herself.  
  
Darien kissed her and she kissed back then her stomach growled they laughed, she realized that she was hungry. They went to The Palace, where they order food and ate. The cats and Silver Strike met them there. Stardust nuzzled Samara cheek and Samara kissed her head then pet and rubbed her while she purred. Samara's face soften into a sad smile. She finished her food and tears rolled down her face. Darien stood up but Serena stopped him. Serena stood up and hugged Samara, Samara dried her tears then laughed. "I'm OK Serena. Lets go work on decoration for Thanksgiving." They stood up and left.  
  
They got to the house and Ms. Zumo was on the phone taking wit Amy's mother about the dinner. "Hi mom!" Amy called and heard her mom's reply. They sat on the table and worked, Ms. Zumo came as well. Samara smiled, she knew she needed to be strong and not let herself breakdown again.  
  
=----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Too dramatic? 


	11. Thanksgiving

Thanksgiving Chapter 11  
  
Darien picked her the day before Thanksgiving for their date. They rode the car, and Samara was blind folded and they were laughing. "Were are you taking me Darien?" "You will see." "Darien!" whined Samara. "Nope..." "No fair!" He laughed. They car stopped and Darien helped her out. She heard horse, "Darien where are we? A stable?" "Maybe..." "Darien tell me!" "Nope." Suddenly they stopped and Darien took of the blind fold, in front of her was a reddish chestnut horse in front of her. Samara smiled and petted the horse. "Darien pulled out the horse for Samara and then pulled out a black stallion. "Oh, wow! Hello there," Samara reached out to touch the horse, when Darien said, "Don't he will bite you." "No he wouldn't." "Samara...don't, he bits" Samara petted him and nuzzled her hand and the licked her cheek. "See? He likes me." The stable boys all stared, the horse had never done that, "Ma'am you have a way with the horse, he bite us and we've had he science we was born, he's three know and still bites and stomps at us. Shoot, Darien is the only one who really could ride, him and that took 2 years and he still bucks him off a lot and bites. None of us can ride, we've tried, we rode him maybe once, if your lucky. But he likes you."   
  
"Yes, he does. What's his name?" "Well it's......Hmm... you no what, now that I think of him he doesn't have a name, we always called him boy. You know come on boy. You need to eat fella." "Hmm..." "Why don't you name him." "OK. So what should we call you huh?" The horse snorted. Samara laid her head against the horse's and closed her eyes. She listened to the horse breathing, his heartbeat, she could feel his personality, she could feel his soul and knew the perfect name for him, "Phoenix" "It fits" said one of the stable boys. "Samara why don't you take Phoenix and I take Rose, here." "OK. Come on Phoenix." Samara saddled him and climb up. They rode out in a walk to the paths. It was beautiful out, Starry and a full moon. "Darien this is beautiful" "I knew you would like it." "Like it I love it." "then we will do it again." "That would be great." They smiled at each other.  
  
The morning of Thanksgiving came. Samara was up at 6:30am to help her mom with dinner. Silver Strike and Stardust were playing in the living room, Stardust patted the ball across the room and Silver Strike brought it back. It was really cute, they recorded it on video and took pictures. Samara's weight was back to normal, thin but not like before, the circles around her eyes were gone, and she got some of her coloring back. She was cheerful, but not thankful of anything except that she didn't have to worry about her mother, she was safe. Darien came around 7:00 and they started decorating while Ms. Zumo started on the rice. Darien would lean over and kiss Samara on the cheek, temple or lips when ever he could and she would laugh. They were almost finished when the phone rang and it was Serena who was still asleep, "Mom -yawn- woke me up, to help cook and so I can go over and help. -yawn- When do you -yawn- ..I'm so tired.. want me to come over?" "Whenever." "Ok I'll come over later. -yawn- Bye!" "Bye. Serena is coming over later, mom." "Ok dear." Samara went and put her arms around his neck, Darien placed his arms around her waist, they kissed deeply. "Samara, you must be strong but know that I'm here." "I know, Darien and I will need your support." They let go and went back to work.  
  
They finished decoration, Serena, with family, Amy with her mom, Mina's mother and father, and Raye's grandpa were already here. Serena's brother was setting the table the parents were finished up in the kitchen, the animals were in Samara's talking, and the girls and Darien were out buying fireworks. They came home, the table was set and filled with food. They placed the fireworks on the table that was by the door and they sat down, the animals came in and went to the kitchen which had their thanksgiving dinner. They sat down and looked at one another, said a pray for they girls who were gone and the girls who were till here, and for all their families. They ate, making jokes and laughing, trying to make this a nice Thanksgiving. They were having a good time when the doors to the balcony flung open and cold wind came in, making thing fall and break. The girls, Darien and the animals looked at one another. An evil laugh echo through the apartment. "Amy?...Amy?" a voice called. Samara leaped out of her seat and grabbed Amy's wrist, pulling from her seat, all stood now. "Mom get everyone into your room quick!" "But.." Do it!!" Ms. Zumo listen to her daughter mainly cause she was frightened. Once the adults were in the room, and they thought the kids were coming; instead Samara used her powers to slammed the door shut, making it look like the wind, the parents suddenly tried to open it. The girls and Darien cried back to look like they were scared. "Amy!!" called her mother. "Mom!!" she called back. They transformed.   
  
A women, a man and Chris T. came in all in armor. They used energy to blocked the adults from hearing what was going on, all hear them cried that they couldn't heard anything, what was going on. "Sailor Mercury your friends miss you," said the women. "Who are you?" cried Sailor Moon. "I am Kornia's sister Kate." "I am Kornia's brother Materio and you Sailor Universe will pay for her death!" "I killed her and I will kill you as well" replied Sailor Universe glad that the adults couldn't hear. "Oh no you wont we will take Sailor Mercury and you will not be able to do anything about it." "Scouts protect Sailor Mercury, put her before you," said Sailor Universe, " Dark King will not change he list, if he kills one of us then his plan fails, if he doesn't ever get Sailor Mercury then his plan fails. Mercury you listen to me good. Whatever you do don't even think about protecting us, you think of no one but your self and those who have already been taken and if anything happens teleport yourself to my mother." Sailor Mercury understood to teleport to the moon, to the Moon Kingdom, to Queen Samara.   
  
"I am Sailor Universe and I will right wrong and triumph over evil and on behalf of the Moon and Universe I will defeat you!" "And I am Sailor Moon and will take up that cry!" "I am Sailor Mercury and I behalf of Mercury I will take up that cry as well." "I am Tuxedo Mask, Prince of Earth and I will take up that cry!" "Mercury Icy Water!!" "Moonlight Scepter!" "Universe Silver Blade Beam!" "Hahaha! Is that suppose to hurt!?" laughed Chris T. "Sailor Mercury come and we will leave your friends alone." Sailor Mercury didn't want her friends hurt and knew that Sailor Universe was venerable. As if Sailor Moon could read her mind she yelled, "Don't even think about it Sailor Mercury!" Sudden all three warrior ran around them pushing them all back to back, they were nothing was blurs. Energy blast came rolling at them and they were unable to block. Suddenly everything stopped and Sailor Mercury was gone. Samara didn't cry, she didn't break down, she screamed. Sailor Moon joined her. They scream, that was all they could do. Their scream weaken them and there outfits disappeared. They tried themselves out and collapse against each other onto the floor, the adults finally got out. Darien was checking their pulse. They adults went into action calling police and ambulance. They were check, and their busies and cuts tended, as was Darien.  
  
The police wrote down their story of what happened and left. Serena went home with her mom. Samara stayed up and drank tea, while her mother and Amy's mother slept in Ms. Zumo's room. Darien was with her. "You OK?" "It was so quick. Their powers are growing. We will train, me and Serena. Everyday." "OK. I'll help. You need to go to sleep." She nodded she, got up showered and changed. When she came out of the bathroom Darien was still there and was putting blankets and pillows on the couch, he had changed into a loose shirt and winter pants. She walked to him and sad smile on her face. They laid on the couch in each other's arms, She fell asleep and soon he too. The mothers woke and saw them, they smile at each other. Each day their relationship grew. They made a cute couple.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry it's so short. Is it Okay so far? 


	12. First Week of December

First week of December Chapter 12  
  
Lunch time and it was just Serena and Samara, the teacher were no longer watching them 24/7, cause by the looks of it Lorden would not attack during school. Darien had join them today, along with the guardians. They sat and ate. "We can't get the locator to work and now Amy is gone," said Silver Strike. "Its OK you tried your best we will have to wait. We have no choose but to give ourselves up." "What!" cried the everyone, they stared at Samara. "Well we wont be able to get them by fighting we just keep losing. So I think if we get captured then we can fight them there, and save them and us. I think it's the best and only way. So Serena when they come to get you we will pretend to fight but really be giving ourselves up." They were quiet, cause it was a good plan "Serena if you start crying, I will hit you in the head, you will listen to my orders. Understand?" asked Samara. Serena was taken back and was angry, "Since when are you in charge? Since when are you leader? I am leader not you. You just joined! You are one of the scouts, like Raye, Amy, Lita, and Mina." "Serena I am leader because this is my fault and my fight! You and the rest are just part of the plan to break me down so Lorden and Dark King can rule the world or whatever it is their trying to do. But its observe that its me their aiming at, why I don't know. And you aren't fit to be leader, always crying and whining, always late and can't make a D in school. Why do you think you should be leader? Cause your Sailor Moon? Cause you were the first Scout or is it cause your Princess Serena of the Moon? Hum? Did you forget your sister? Did you for get me? Sailor Universe Princess of the Moon as well?"   
  
"No I did not forget about you, but I was first born which makes me heir to the throne! And I was taken to the dark side of the moon to grow up and think you were just my best friend, just another guard for me! Ya did you forget hat your suppose to protect me, the Princess!" "I don't want the throne you can have it! You can have leadership, all I want is this nightmare to be over! So till it is, I'm in charge then you can be leader again! I think that's fair!" Serena fumed cause it was fair to let her have this one. Samara calmed down her face softened, "But Serena your right, I was second born, I was cast out, I was trained to protect you, and you are meant to be leader, I'm sorry I'm upset. No I can't use that as an excuse. Its just, well I would like to be in charge of something for once. But Serena it is for you to decide. You are the leader." "Its OK. I shouldn't have thrown those cruel words at you like that, Your right this is your fight, you can have leadership, I will give myself up. I love you sis!" They hugged and cried. Darien was just glad no one heard the fight they had and do were the guardians.   
  
"Have you two finished? I can't believe you two, fighting so openly like that and about the moon and the scouts. You both should be ashamed of yourselves for almost revealing everything!" said Luna. They looked at each other, then at their hands, it was stupid and irresponsible of them. "It was her fault Luna," said Samara with a large grin on her face, Serena grinned back, "Oh you liar! It was yours." They laughed and hugged again. "We're sorry Luna we will try not to do that again," said Samara, Serena nodded. "Good, now the bell is about to ring, we will see you later," said Stardust. Stardust and Silver Strike went to Samara to be petted and rubbed before they left, Luna went to Serena and Artimus went to Darien. When the bell rang the left, the girls went back to class and Darien went back to work.   
  
When Samara got home she saw a note one the table which read; 'Samara, went to help Amy's mom to move her stuff over to our place so she wont be alone, be back soon, love you.' Samara smiled. She went to her room and brought out the extra bed and placed it in her mom's room. She would sleep in there and Amy mom would have her room. She put clothe, and stuff she would need into a trunk and placed the trunk at the foot of the fold out bed in her mom's room. She placed clean sheet on the bed and put clean blankets and a few pillow on the bed. She took her pillows and blankets and made up her bed in her mom's room. After she finished she went cleaned the bathroom, tub, toilet, sink, floor, put a new bar of soap, shampoo, condition, razors, toothbrush which was still in its case, paste, and a towel in the bathroom. She cleaned the house, vacuumed, moped, dishes, the works. Soon everything was done and Samara was tired but went and did her homework. She had just finished her homework, placed her books in a pile on the table and was making tea when the mothers came home. "Hi Mom. Hi Nana (which is what she called Amy's mother). Just made tea would you like some?" "Hello dear and yes we would love some tea," answered Amy's mother. They sat at the table leaving the suitcase at the door. Samara served them tea and started to move the suit cases to her room, "Nana you will be staying in my room." "Oh dear, I don't want to take your room, I can just sleep on the couch." "Nana it's OK I set u another bed for me in mom's room. I like sleeping with mom anyways, so many times have I snuck into her bed at night."   
  
Ms. Zumo nodded, laughing, "I swear she spends more time sleeping in my bed then her own." They all laughed as Ms. Zumo told stories about when I snuck into her bed and she screamed cause she didn't know what it was and thought it was a rat or something cause it as Samara hair that woke her up. "Nana, you have a towel, shampoo, conditioner, soap, toothbrush, paste, razor, blankets, pillows, and anything else I might have forgotten to say, all ready for you." "Well you were busy, were you?" "Yes." "Oh and Samara thank you for cleaning the house its looks just perfect." "Thanks mom. Anyone want more tea?" They were on their third cup of tea , Samara knew she needed to call Serena to start training when Darien came over and sat with them. They talked about Christmas, and how it was going to be like, without the girls. "I don't know how Lorden does it so un-notice, you would think he was a ghost or something. No a trace is left and no sign that he is coming not a clue or warning. All we know is what order. And Serena is next," said Amy's mother. "Oh, I am so sorry you bring you and Amy into this and the other girls and their families. I wish..." "Don't wish nothing," Nana cut in, "You did what you thought was best, you didn't know Lorden would follow you and try to hurt you and Samara by using her friends and their families." "He isn't trying to mom he is trying to hurt me," "Samara said suddenly that they were all taken back, "he is mad cause I never called him father. I preferred to take a beating then called him father or dad, no matter how much mom begged me to, I wouldn't do it. Then when I was little, everyone at his business party when they asked why I didn't call him daddy, I said that Lorden was a bad man and that I would never call him daddy or father cause of they way he treated his family. There was a big police affair and questions and a real big mess."  
  
"Darien we have to go meet up with Serena." Samara got up gave her mom a kiss and Nana a hug then walked out with Darien. They walked long the street quietly, Darien placed an around her waist. They grabbed Serena and went to the Cherry Hill Temple. It was the best place to train. They went into Raye's private garden and started to train. They transformed and fought each other using their argument from this morning as fuel. "Come on Serena stop crying and come get me!" "I'm not crying.....I have something in my eye." "Sure.." rolls eyes. "Fine, Moonlight Scepter!" "Universe Silver blade beam!" Boom!! "Wow! That was an big explosion!" said Darien, "Think you two should cool it someone is going to come and see what's up." They wouldn't listen they were too in to it. They fought each other as if they would fight to the death, it scary Darien. "Hey Sailor Moon, what's that behind you?" "Ya right like I would look!" Sailor Universe disappeared, and reappeared behind Sailor Moon and kicked the back of her knee. Sailor Moon fell with a scream, "Oh you cheat!" "I told you to look behind you!" They grinned at each other. "Moonlight Scepter!" "Uh!" Sailor Moon attack, who was one the floor. Samara wasn't ready and was hit full force. "Ow! Sailor Moon! get ready for this!" She started jumping from tree to tree and then she was behind Sailor Moon. "Universe Silver Blade Beam!" "Ah!" cried Sailor Moon. Sailor Universe smiled evilly and Sailor Moon took an involuntary step back. "We're done for today." "What!? Why!?" "Cause I said so, we've been out here for over 2 and half hours, Darien is freezing his ass off, it's starting to snow and we are going to get sick, in these sailor clothes."   
  
Serena laugh and wiped some sweat from her forehead, Samara did the same. They checked the area to make sure no one was watching then de-transform. They cold wind felt good on their hot sweaty faces. They started walking home, Darien was shivering, Serena as well and she put her jacket on, but not Samara she liked the cold. Samara placed her arm around Darien's waist and he did the same. They dropped Serena off and then they went home. Darien went with her to her apartment. The mothers were watching TV, drinking tea. "It's about time, we were getting worried! We were about to go looking for you and call the police." "Sorry mom, we went for a walk, you know to talk, and...chill, I guess. We will be doing that everyday, I hope you don't mind." "Samara do you think that's a good idea, I mean there is only two of you left." "I'll take Silver Strike with me. We really need this." Ms. Zumo fumed, "Fine. I can't stop you anyways. But you have to clean the house and do you homework first and be extra careful and you no what we are going to get you a cell phone tomorrow." "Mom!" "Yes, so we will go phone hunting tomorrow and I will take with Serena's mom as well. Can you call her for me?" "Yes mom, hold on a second." Samara gave her mother the phone which was already dialing and , gave Darien a kiss goodbye. When he left she took a cold shower (if you believe that) then changed into some winter pants, a big wool sweater, her hair was wrapped in a towel, and she had on black slippers with stars and planets and moons.  
  
She sat on the couch listening to her mom talk with Serena's mom about a cell phone. Samara undid her hair, brushed it out then put baby oil, and VO5. She listened then her mom hanged up. "Well?" Samara asked. "We are going tomorrow." "OK." "Its time for you to go to bed you have school tomorrow." "Ya, night mom, night nana." She left and went to bed, thinking about the training and how close she had to unleash the dark side of her. She knew she needed to be careful, she didn't want to hurt Serena by mistake or Darien. She curled up with Stardust and Silver Strike. They rest of the week went by as if normal, they got cell phone put cute face plates on them, Serena's was dark blue with moons and stars, Samara's was black with all the plants, stars and the moon. They trained everyday (taking Silver Strike with them for their mother's comfort but she wanted to come to watch anyways so did Stardust, Luna and Artimus) and were seeing results. They battles got more and more intense and they started coming out with cut and bruises, and very sore and worn out. They would come home, shower, eat and sleep. But their homework was getting done, and Serena's grade were not slipping and either were hers. She hoped they would be ready when the time comes to face Dark King. How were her friends, were they OK? Were they being tortured? Every night Samara had nightmares, circles began to darken around her eyes and she was getting pale from lack of sleep. Darien was getting worried, but she told him straight out its was stress, and nightmares, it had nothing to do with the training. Darien took that, but stayed worried and started to cut their training short and didn't let it get intense. Which made Samara frustrated and angry.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please review! Thanks to everyone who has review! It means a lot! Please tell others about my story. Thanks. 


	13. Christmas

Christmas Chapter 13  
  
School, went on and so did their training. Darien who was cutting the training short and stop letting it get too intense, watched them as did the guardians. They were training again and Darien knew he need to cut if off soon. Sense school was about to break for Christmas, he knew Samara would want to do nothing but train, so he tried shorted the trainings during school as much as possible. "Come on Sailor Universe I know you have more then that in you!" "Sailor Moon watch what you say or you will be regret you ever said anything! Universe Silver Blade Beam!!" Hit. "Ow!! You hit my butt!" "Sailor Moon never turn you back or butt to the enemy!" "Ya, I'll remember that one, gosh!" said Sailor Moon, while she rubbed her butt. Sailor Universe smiled, then busted into laugher. "It's not funny!" "I think it is!" "Moonlight Scepter!" Hit. "Ouch my arm! You'll pay for that Sailor Moon," Sailor Universe laughed, she was enjoying this. They fought, with punches and kicks for a few min the landing on the ground, facing each other, breathing hard. "Not bad Sailor Moon, but lets see, how you do with this!" Sailor Universe went into a full run towards Sailor Moon then jumped to the side when she was just a foot away from Sailor Moon, grabbed a tree branch, with leave and swung it towards Sailor Moon.   
  
She was caught off guard, too busy processing the speed Sailor Universe use. She fell hard to the ground, with scratches on her right arm. "Ow!" "Up Sailor Moon! Were not finished yet!" She started swing and swatting at Sailor Moon, who started jumping, leaping and whining. "Fight back!" "How do you fight a branch!?" "Easy, kick it out of my hand! Or snatch it out of my hands. Use your brain!" "Ah! Ow! OK!" Sailor Moon kicked but Sailor Universe caught her ankle and pulled. Sailor Moon came crashing to the floor, she started crying. "Sailor Moon!" She whined and cried. Sailor Universe placed the branch on the ground and walked to Sailor Moon. "You OK?" "Yes," sniff. "OK, we'll call it a day. Come on." Sailor Universe helped Sailor Moon up, they de-transformed. They laughed. Darien, kissed Samara on a sweating temple. "You two are really getting stronger," said Silver Strike. "Yes I quite agree," said Luna. They walked down a quiet street towards Samara's and Darien's apartment. "You two should really put on a jacket your going to get sick, the both of you. "But it's hot!" whined Serena. "All the same, you will get sick." "We'll take a hot shower" replied Samara. Darien shook his head.   
  
They got to the apartment, "Hello girls. Darien. Animals seeming there are so many." "Hello" they all said at once (except the guardians). "Mom is it OK if Serena take a quick hot shower?" "No I don't mind." "OK, thanks Ms. Zumo." "Sure. You know where everything is." "Yes, ma'am." Serena went to take a shower." Ms. Zumo and Amy's mother turned around from their seat, at the dining table, "When are you two going to start your Christmas shopping?" asked Nana. "Well me and Serena where going to go shopping tomorrow." "And I'm now thinking about joining them," Darien said and gave Samara a grin to say 'that way I know what your getting me for Christmas.' The animals went to the kitchen to see if they could find something to eat. "Don't think so, dear," replied and gave dear a sarcastic sound. "Oh, but I do, darling," answered Darien, also putting a sarcastic tone to darling. "Well, I'm the wife and what I said goes," said Samara again being sarcastic. "Your the wife? Oh I didn't know you wanted to get married?" Darien said, sarcastically. "Well, I'd think it was obvious. Anyway women has the last word in any argument and anything as man said afterwards is he beginning to a new argument. And I am done with this topic. You can't go, cheater," said Samara sarcastically, and with a big grin on her face. Both the moms started laughing at Samara's words and Darien's face. Darien looked thunderstruck, and quite amused. Darien smiled and Samara smiled back, Darien put his arms around Samara waist and Samara placed her arms around his neck. Darien gave her a quick kiss on the lips, "You know I'm going to be in hell, when I marry you." Samara laughed, and playfully gave Darien soft punch in the arm. They parents watching enjoying themselves and started laughing uncontrollably. Soon Darien and Samara joined. They dried they eyes from laughing tears, when Serena came back in, dressed and with a towel wrapped around her head, "What did I miss?"   
  
Samara went and took a bath while Darien and the mothers told Serena what happen. Samara could hear them all laugh again. She smiled to herself. That was fun, and they all needed a laugh. She knew this wasn't over and she would hear it till Christmas. 'Wait till Raye hears' thought Samara and suddenly felt a pang of sorrow, she missed Raye a lot, they got along great. She missed all the girls. She missed cooking with Lita and taking about guys while they cooked or eating for a fresh batch of cookies. She missed talking about history with Amy, or get into a fun debates over a war or something, she missed staying up late studying doing math or science. She missed talking about guys and date and makeup with Mina. She missed talking to Raye about anything, even history, which was mostly what they talked about. She missed telling Raye her feelings for Darien and about their date and how he made her feel. And she really missed meditating with Raye and going to the astral plain with her. They had so much fun there, looking at dragons and playing in the woods with the fairies. It took a while for Samara to realized she was crying. She stopped and let the hot water run her tears from her face. She wish the water could wash away her pain and sorrow, but it couldn't, but it did help soothe her a bit and help her relax. How would she feel when they took Serena? Her sister. She didn't want to think about it. Insist she turned off the water, got out, dried off, dress and came out, with a towel wrapped around her head and a brush in hand.  
  
She walked out and everyone was laughing. "I can't believe I missed that, Samara" said Serena. Samara smiled, "You did, sugar. I'm going to make hot chocolate anyone want some?" "I do!" exclaimed Serena. "That would be nice, darling," replied Darien sarcastically. Samara smiled. "None for me, honey," said Ms. Zumo and Nana shook her head, no. Samara walked out placing the brush on the table before walking into the kitchen. Samara put a pot on the stove with milk to heat up and put chocolate powder into 3 mugs. Darien came in behind her and pulled off the towel and started to brushing out her hair, Samara smiled. "I don't know how you brush all this hair." "Time and patience." "You patience?" "Very funny." "I love you too." Darien kissed Samara on the cheek. He finished her hair faster then he thought. Samara pour the milk into the mugs and stirred them. Darien took his mug and they walked out. "Here Serena, be careful it hot," said Samara. "I know I'm not a ditz" "Don't make me answer that Serena." " Hahaha!" "Serena are you going to wake up early to go shopping?" "Yes." "I'll come by around 9:00am be up, awake, dressed and ready to go." "Yes mother."   
  
9:00am and Serena was not ready, she had just go up. "Serena I told 9:00am." "I know, I know. I'm sorry." "Don't worry about breakfast we'll get Starbucks then get lunch out." "OK" 9:30am was when they left. "OK moms and dads first." "Your mom first" They spent an hour shopping for all the moms and dads. Then they moved on their friends and each other. Samara got Serena some new bunny slipper with matching pajamas, she got Mina a make-up and a new perfume, Raye she got some books about magic, history, temples, and plants, for Amy she got a dairy with a fake feather quill and ink, Lita she got cooking books, and an apron that you design yourself and for Darien she got a gold bracelet with his name engraved on it and a black wool sweater. It was 4:00pm and they started on their way home when they suddenly realized they were alone and there was footsteps behind them. She realized they didn't have Silver Strike or Stardust or Luna. "Serena if I say run, run," she whispered. Serena nodded. But Samara never got the chance to say run next thing she knew she was grabbed from behind and pinned to the floor.  
  
"Help! Serena!" "I can't move!" "Darien!" "Oh relax. We're not here for you." The pressure on top of Samara eased. "Serena run!" "I can't move!" "Transforms, fight!" "Ok! Eternal Moon Power!" "Sailor Moon you brat! Come back here!" "Run Sailor Moon." She looked at Sailor Moon, she knew what to do, she had to be caught. She called Silver Strike to her and she appeared and started to attack the attacker. Samara transformed, "Eternal Universe Power!" and was able to move. She saw the attacker, it was Warrior Chris T. "Hey Warrior Chris T.!" "Hello Sailor Universe! Did you miss me?" "No, not really." "Call your damn dog off!" "Silver Strike enough!" Silver Strike let go of Warrior Chris T.'s leg. Sailor Moon was down the street, watching them. "I'm not here for you, Sailor Universe. So back off and you wont get hurt," he threw a energy lightning blast at Sailor Universe, she let it hit her full force. "Ah!" "Sailor Universe!!" cried Sailor Moon and came running to help. "No Sailor Moon don't! Ah!!" he threw another one and Sailor Universe laid on the floor trying to get up. "Yes, Sailor Moon come and try to help your sister!" "Aaaahhhhh!!!!" cried Sailor Universe as Warrior Chris T. took his sword and slashed Sailor Universe across her chest, Sailor Universe clutched her now bleeding chest. "Moonlight Scepter!" cried Sailor Moon. "Ah! You'll pay for that you brat!" he disappeared and reappeared behind Sailor Moon, "Lighting Blast!" A bolt of lightning hit Sailor Moon in the back, knocking her to the ground, where Warrior Chris T. grabbed and disappeared with her.  
  
"Serena!!!!!!" screamed Sailor Universe. Silver Strike came up to her, "come lets go to the police." Sailor Universe untransformed and stand shakily to her feet. Silver Strike crept close to Samara's side, but Samara sat down on the ground and pulled out her cell phone. Tears rolled down Samara's face, from pain. Not pain the pain in her chest but pain from losing Serena. "911 emergency Lacy speaking how may I help you?" "My friend was kidnapped just now, Serena Tsukino." "Oh my goodness! Samara? Samara Zumo?" Samara takes a deep shaky breath, "Yes ma'am." "OH my, are you OK?" "No, we were attacked my dog tried to fight the man off but couldn't I got slashed across the chest. My dog's OK. But Serena was taken." "OK. Were are you?" "I'm on Gladly Street." "OK, stay there I'm sending an ambule..." "Darien!" cried Serena, she saw his car, he stopped and ran towards Samara. "Are you OK? What happened?" "Hello? Samara? Hello?" Darien took the phone, "This is Darien Samara's boyfriend. I'm taking her to the hospital," he hung up. "Come on, sweetie." Darien helped her up and into the car, Silver Strike jumped into the back seat. Darien turned on his hazard lights and sped towards the hospital, while Samara called her mother and took her what happened, without the sailor fighting part. Darien was at a red light and started looking in the back seat, till he found a shirt and pressed it against Samara's chest. Samara took hold of it so Darien could drive. She told him what really happened.  
  
Samara was pale and was trying to fight to stay conscious. "Hang on a few more minutes." He had called ahead and the hospital was waiting for them. Samara didn't think she could hold on much more, the pain was unbearable and she couldn't put more pressure on the wound cause she was losing feeling in her whole body. Darien was carrying her inside when she final fell unconscious. When she woke, she had an ivy, and bandages wrapped around her chest, she felt light head. "Darien? Mom? Nana?" "Were here baby, Are you OK?" "I'm fine. He took Serena," she started to cry. "It's OK, honey it wasn't your fault," said Ms. Tsukino. "I'm so sorry," said Samara. "It OK." After a few more hours Samara was released. "You are not allowed out of that house with out me, or Darien or Ms. Tsukino or Ms. Mizumo understand?" "Yes Mom." Samara laid down on her bed, after changing into some P.J.s. Her mother came in tucked her in then left, then nana came in gave her a kiss then Darien came in. (Nana was going to sleep on the extra bed where Samara slept with her mom.) He sat on the edge of her bed, stroking her hair, which was now down. "You did the right thing, both of you." "Maybe I shouldn't have let them take Serena." "No you had to it would have happened anyways. This way was easier. Don't blame yourself." "OK, Darien maybe your right." "Go to sleep." "Hmm." Samara fell asleep, while Darien stroked her hair, he stayed with her all night.  
  
Ms. Zumo came into Samara's room and smiled. Darien had fallen asleep, while with Samara and he had his feet over the edge of the bed and his head was next to Samara's head, he was facing the wall and Samara was facing his back with her arm around his waist his hand over her's. Soon they woke smiling and they kissed each other. They got up and walked into the kitchen and made tea. They sat on the sofa sipping tea, it was 6:00am, so Nana and her mother was still asleep. Samara stood wrote a quick letter to her mother saying she was going with Darien to his apartment, so they wont wake them. They cuddled up on Darien's couch. Darien stroked her hair, and then wrapped his arms lightly around her. At about 7:00 they heard a knock on the door. Darien stood and open the door, it was Ms. Zumo. "Hello Darien, Samara. I was thinking about going out to eat for breakfast, you two want to come?" "Sure, mom." "OK, well Samara come on, so Darien can get dress and you can as well." Samara got up, kissed Darien and left with her mother. Christmas came and went, they decided not to do presents till all the girls were back. They put all the gifts into a large closet at Nana's house. Everyone went to a dinner at Serena's house; Raye's grandfather, Nana, Mina's parents, Darien, Samara, Ms. Zumo and Lita didn't have family, her mother died when she was 10. Darien made plans for a special date for New Years, at the stables. They had gone every chance they got to ride horses, and they were going to a night ride on New Year's Eve. Samara was looking forward to that date.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Please Review. 


	14. Darien's and Samara's Date

Darien's and Samara's Date Chapter 14  
  
Darien and Samara were closer now, they were with each other just about 24/7. Darien and Samara were walking down a dirt path, in the forest by the park, with their arms around each other's waist. Darien was wearing a black wool sweater, with a black jacket and dark blue loose jeans, Samara was wearing a black wool pants and sweater set and a black jacket and had a black backpack. They walked deep into the forest, not speaking. They found the a nice clear glade, where Samara open the backpack and took out a wool blanket and laid it on the ground, then took out two more, and a thermos of hot chocolate. They sat on the blanket and wrapped themselves in the other blankets and drank the hot chocolate. "Samara?" "Hmm?" "Come here," Darien place down his drink and opened his arms for Samara. She smiled and went into his arms. He wrapped his arm around her, and then pick up his drink. They drank the drinks in silent. They finish and put the stuff away, then laid down holding each other tightly. Samara buried her face into Darien's chest and soon was asleep, she hadn't been sleeping well, she had been having nightmares about her friends and them being tortured. Darien played with one of her bon-bon tails. He softly took her hair out of the bon-bons and ran his hand through her hair. Samara smiled and gave a soft moan. "Darien..." Darien smile and kissed her temple. Darien knew they needed to leave soon, so he softly shook Samara awake, "Samara......" he kissed her softly on the mouth. Samara opened her eyes and smiled. Darien kissed her again and Samara kissed him back. They stood repacked and started walking back.  
  
They walked into Darien house and Samara place her pack at the door. They walked towards the couch but Darien took hold of Samara's wrist and pulled her to him and kissed her. Samara kissed back, wrapping her arms around his neck, while Darien place one arm around her waist and the other on her back, pulling her against him. Samara press herself against him, kissing him deeply and urgently. She wanted to lose herself with him so she wouldn't think of her friends and sister. Darien and Samara laid on the couch kissing and soon just curled up with each other. Around 1:00pm Samara cell phone rang. "Hello?" "Hello, my daughter." "Lorden!! What do you want?" "I want to tell you to be ready." "For what?!" "You'll see. Oh your sister said hi and so does your friends." "Leave them alone you bastard!" Dial tone. Samara started crying, Darien rocked her, there was nothing he could say. "I'm going home," Samara said after a few minutes. Samara gave him a quick kiss and walked out, "Samara!" Samara ignored him and ran into her apartment, Darien watching from the hall. Samara ran into her room and cried till she fell asleep, her mother and nana went out early.  
  
Samara woke and looked at her clock, 3:47pm, it read. She got up, straighten her clothes, and went to start cooking. Darien was sitting at the table pouring himself a cup of tea. Samara was so surprised to see someone in the house, she screamed, "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!!" Darien stood up quickly and put his arms around Samara, she was still in shock that she pushed Darien back, breathing hard, "You scared the shit out of me! Are you trying to scary me to death!? Do you want me to have another breakdown!?" "Samara......I..." "No, I'm sorry Darien, I guess I'm starting to breakdown a bit, and now that Lorden called, I'm just......I'm sorry Darien." She took a step forward and rested her head against his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist, and Darien placed his arm around her. "It's OK. Want some tea?" "Yes, please. I could use some right now." Samara sat while Darien went to get another mug. "How did you get inside the apartment?" "Your mother gave me a spare key." "Oh, I forgot. Thanks." Samara sipped her tea. She stood and started cooking dinner. Her mother and nana got home when dinner was ready. "Its cold outside. Hello Honey. Hello Darien," said Ms. Zumo. "Did you kids have fun?" asked nana. "Yeah, we did. Dinner is ready, I made white rice with chicken and bread rolls, homemade." "Made yourself busy didn't you, sweetie." "Yes." "That's always good," said nana.   
  
They sat down to eat, when the phone rang. "I got it mom, you finish eating," Samara got up and walked into the kitchen to answer the phone. "Hello?" "Hello, Kitten." "Who is this?" "Be ready, Kitten, be ready." Dial tone. Samara paled ghostly white, tears rolled down her cheeks, she started shaking violently and sweating. "Ready for what...ready for what?" she whispered. Samara fell to her knees, shaking like mad. She could barely speak, "Darien......Darien.......mommy..." "Honey, are you alright?" called her mother. Samara shook her head and whispered no. "Samara?" called Darien. Samara heard chairs moving in the other room, but all she was thinking of was Lorden, her friends and her sister. Be ready for what? she wanted to know. She heard foot steps and voices, She felt herself being picked up and carried. She felt herself being laid on her bed. A cold clothe was placed on her forehead. "Samara are you O.K.?" asked her mother. "Yes, I'm sorry if I scared you. I guess everything was suddenly dropped on me." "Well you just sleep," she kissed Samara on the forehead, and walked out. "Samara what happened?" "Lorden called again and said to be ready. I guess I couldn't handle it." "I understand, here drink this. It will keep you from dreaming." Darien handed her a mug, Samara sat up, took a sip and grimace at the taste. "I know it taste bad but it works. Go on, drink all of it." Samara groan, but drank it anyways, she needed the sleep. She handed Darien the mug and fall asleep. Darien kissed her softly on the lips and walked out.  
  
Samara woke early, before her mother or nana was awake and make a cup of tea. She walked outside to the balcony and leaned against the rail, sipping her tea and watching the sunrise. "What am I going to do? How am I going to fight to rescue my friends if I keep breaking down?" she wondered. She sipped her tea thinking about what she was going to do. Samara finished her tea and walked back inside. She washed her cup, took a quick bath, dress warmly, left a note for her mom, wrote a note for Darien and walked out of the apartment. Samara taped the note to Darien's door and went to the Cherry Hill Temple. There she transform and started training on her own. She worked on her speed, jumping from tree to tree, checking her time. She worked on her dodging, by leaping and see how high she can go and how quickly she can go from running to dodging and fighting to dodging. After 3 hours of training, Sailor Universe stopped and decided to take a break. She de-transformed and looked at her watch, which read 9: 25am. Samara walked down the street, she decided not to take the bus and went to Starbuck and order a mocha frappachino for herself. Then she walked back to the Cherry Hill Temple. She got there and saw Darien, she handed him a hot swiss mocha coffee, she had also order. "Thanks for coming, Darien." "How long have you been here?" "About 3 hours." "Why did you ask me to come here?" "I wanted to train with you, it better training with someone then alone." "Yeah, I'll train with you." "Thanks Darien." Darien stood up and kissed Samara on the forehead, "Your welcome."   
  
They finish their coffees and transform and started training. "Damn, Sailor Universe your getting fast." Sailor Universe nodded. They keep working for another 2 hours. Darien called the training to a stop. They de-transformed and started walking back to home. "Today is New Year's Eve and you know what that means?" "Yes, where going to ride horses. I really miss Phoenix, we haven't gone riding in a while. I miss him." "I'm sure he does too." They went home and took showers. Darien came over for tea. "Mom, where going to ride horses tonight, is that OK?" "Hmm...I guess, do you have your cell?" "Yes, I got it and the batteries are charged." "Good, what time are you going to go?" "I don't know. Darien?" "I guess we can leave around 8:00pm, it's suppose to be a clear and starry tonight." "OK, mom does that sound good?" "I guess so, call me when you get there and when your going to leave." "Got it. Nana, you and mom got plans?" "Yes, we were going to watch movies." "I'm glad you found something to take your mind off Amy." "I miss her so much, but I know she is alive." "Yes, she is alive, I know it too." Nana smiled a sad smile, that made Samara's heart ache. "She be back soon. I can feel it." "I hope your right."   
  
8:00pm came and they left to the stables. It was a starry night with a full moon. "Oh, Darien the sky is beautiful." "I know." They reached the stables and Samara went to Phoenix. "Hello Phoenix, did you miss me?" "Yes he did you wont let anyone touch him, all we can do is feed, bathe and brush." "Has he been such a pain." "Yes." "Oh Phoenix..." they horse snorted. Samara saddled him and rode him to Rose and Darien. "Ready?" "Yes, Darien." They rode onto the path, neither of them talking. "Darien..." "Yes, Samara." "Do you think their OK?" "I can't be sure." Samara sighed. They rode farer along the path, they normally rode. "Wow there is a lot of trees in this area." said Samara. "Yeah, but we still have a clear view of the sky." "I'm glad it's so beautiful tonight, nothing could go wrong."  
  
As if a cue, a evil laugh ran through the woods, scaring the horse, they leaped on their hind leg, making Darien and Samara fall off, the horses trotted off. The laugh came again. Samara stood and transform, "Eternal Black Universe Power!!" Next to her Darien transformed into Tuxedo Mask. The laugh came again. Sailor Universe shivered.  
  
"Show yourself! Warrior Chris T.!" "So you know it's me...so what!" Warrior Chris T. appears just a few feet away. "Where is my sister and friends!?" "Oh don't worry about them you will be seeing them soon enough." "Yeah I would think so. Darien..." she didn't bother using his code name the enemy knew who they were anyways, "ready?" "Yeah." "Oh well isn't this touching. do you really think you two can take me?" "Yes," they said together. "Fine, go ahead and try" "Universe Star beam!" Warrior Chris T. dodge. Darien kicked Warrior Chris T, hard in the chest. Warrior Chris T. fell. "Silver Blade Beam!!" "Ah!" Sailor Universe smiled, then frowned. Suddenly Warrior Chris T. started laughing, an evil, eerie laugh, that sent shivers down Tuxedo Mask and Sailor Universe's backs. Warrior Chris T. stood up, still laughing. "Shut up!" screamed Sailor Universe. Warrior Chris T. disappeared but his laughing didn't. It seemed to be every where. Sailor Universe screamed, unable to take it. Tuxedo Mask wrapped his arms around Sailor Universe, she leaned against him. Suddenly his arms tighten, squeezing Sailor Universe. She squirmed and wiggle. "Darien?" she realized it wasn't him. "Darien!! Help!" But no one came. "He isn't here, he's gone," whispered Warrior Chris T. in her ear. Sailor Universe body went limb, her eyes wide and glassy. Warrior Chris T, dropped her, she landed on her hands and knees. He started laughing, then he and his voice faded away.   
  
Sailor Universe stay where she was, still processing what just happened, "Darien…" she whispered. She stood slowly and notice something red on the ground. Tears rolled down her cheeks, as she walked over to it. It was one of Darien's roses. She pick it up, held it to her chest, and looked up at the full moon, in the crystal clear, starry sky, tears rolling down her cheeks. she cried out with her heart and soul, "DARIEN!!!"   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
SAD! 


	15. Final Capture

Final Capture Chapter 15  
  
Samara fell to her knees, crying and pulled out her cell phone and called her mother cell.  
  
"Samara? Is the date over already?" "Mom… he's gone…" "Oh, my god! Are you OK?"  
  
"Yes, but Darien, he's g gone he wasn't s s suppose to be t t taken….." "Its Ok, stay on the phone I'm coming to get you." "OK. I'll go to the entrance." "Ok, stay on the phone. Oh honey, I'm so sorry." "W why is he d d doing this?" "I don't know… punishment -car engine sounds in the background- for running away from him." "But, why m me? Why j j just me?" "You never called him dad, remember, when you did, it sounded like an insult. And you called him a bad man, that night, when he had that important business meeting, then, remember, he didn't get promoted or make the deal cause of what you said." "I re remember…" "I guess this is his way of punishing you. Making you lose everything that was important to you, like the way he lost everything, the deal, his promotion then his job, and then us. He blames you." "Are you almost here?" Samara had clam down some. "Yes, another 5 minutes?" "OK, hurry. I feel like I'm being watched." "OK, just stay on the phone line." "Hmm…how is he not being caught? Kidnapping some many people, right under our noses and he is never caught. I mean he was always alone, yet there seemed to be more then one of him. It's creepy." "Honey, I have no idea. I'm here.."  
  
Samara saw her mother's car pull up and ran to it and jumped into the back seat, shaking. Nana was driving and Ms. Zumo was the passenger seat. She quickly jumped into the back, while Nana started to drive home. "Mizuno lets go to a hotel, tonight." "OK" Nana took a left, insisted of a right. Ms. Zumo wrapped her arms around Samara and Samara broke down crying. Ms. Zumo just held her, and let her cry, in the front seat, Nana's face was covered in tears.  
  
They reached a Tokyo Hotel and order a room. They went to a clothe store, bought some clothe for 4 days, 2 pairs of pajamas, tooth brush, toothpaste, hair brush, personals and towels, then went back to the hotel. They took turns taking baths, then the settle to sleep. Samara and her mother in one bed and Nana in the other. All three fell asleep with tears on their faces. The next morning they woke and took showers. "Mom can I go for a walk?" "ARE YOU CRAZY?" Samara bowed her head, it was worth a chance. "No, mom I'm not crazy." "We are going to the police station, today! So lets go." They packed up and checked out and left to the police station. Samara sat in the back with Silver Strike, and Stardust. She petted them in silent, while the moms talked about what they will do and say at the police station.   
  
They arrive and got out of the car, Silver Strike and Stardust on either side of Samara, Nana behind her and her mom in front of her. Her own bodyguard. They set inside, Samara looked ahead . A lady in uniform looked up from the desk, behind her was a picture of Lorden as wanted and her friends and boyfriend as kidnapped and missing. Samara stopped dead in her tracks, Nana stopped for a moment then walked in front of Samara and looks into her ghost white face and tear filled eyes. "Samara?" Samara's mom was talking to the lady and she looked up, saw the pictures and turned around to face her daughter. Samara stood silently while tears rolled her face, shaking violently. "Samara!" cried her mother and rushed towards her. The lady cop called for help and ran to Samara as she sank into the ground. Nana caught her and slowly drifted to the ground with Samara. "Samara?" "Samara, sweet? Say something…" Ms. Zumo said while shaking her slightly. The lady officer, told Nana and Ms. Zumo to move away, as two male officer appeared. One of the male officer ran out of the room. Samara shook violently and cried, not really see anything but the pictures of her smiling friends and wishing she was stronger to save them. Feeling strong hands shake her, she turns her head to look at the male officer. "Samara can you hear me?" Samara simply looked at him, not really understanding. The lady officer and Nana held Ms. Zumo. Silver Strike and Stardust sitting next to the door watching.   
  
The other male officer ran in with another male officer who held a large medical box. Samara didn't fight as she was carried to a bench and laid down. All she knew was that she couldn't do this, she couldn't be Sailor Universe, she wasn't strong enough. She didn't react to anything, until she felt something sharp in her arm, she jumped grabbed something in her arm and throw it across the room. She sat on the bench and seem to take everything in. Samara saw the needle on the floor, her mother, Nana, and a female cop by the door with Silver Strike and Stardust, she saw two male officer, taken aback by her sudden movement, next to her with a large box on the floor full of injection and medical items. Samara's eyes where wide with fear as the two male officers tried to calm her down. "Samara it's OK, we're going to help you. You can trust us. Relax." said the one closes to the box and the one she assumed tried to inject her, "I need your arm. It will help you relax." "No!" cried Samara, she had sworn that she would never be injected again. "Just relax, your stressed." "And how the hell will you know?" screamed Samara, she stood quickly and backed away. "You don't know anything about it! Stay away from him, if you get near me with those….I'll…..I'll..---" "Samara honey please relax, you will be OK." said her mother. Samara looked at her mother in disbelief.   
  
At that moment the two male officer, made their move, the one who hadn't said anything held Samara's arms behind her. Samara kicked back, hitting his shin, but he held on. Samara threw him over her and backed into a corner. The police officer was taken aback, but got back up. Nana and Ms. Zumo screamed from surprised that Samara could do such a thing. Silver Strike and Stardust jumped towards Samara, and protected her. Silver Strike growled and Stardust hissed. Samara was so surprised she looked at them, her face soften. She looked back up with determination, no more injection. But back up arrive. Silver Strike and Stardust were put in cages and Samara was held tight as she fought and cried. Ms. Zumo and Nana tried to help Samara but were held back by two male officers. Samara was held by 5 male officer. They pinned her to the ground, one held one leg down, another held her other leg down, one held her arm and part of her chest, another, held her other arm and the other back of her chest and the last one held her head stilled. Samara struggled, and squirmed. "Let me go! I'm fine! Please! No more!! I don't want to anymore injection! Enough!! Please!" "Please listen to my daughter you don't known her history with needles! I forbid you to touch my daughter!" "Ma'am I'm afraid you are out of order." "Out of order? That is my daughter!" "Ma'am!" Ms. Zumo fumed. The officer with the medical degree took out another injection and walked towards Samara, who squirmed more and cried, "No!! Please!!! Don't..." Samara's voice broken. The officer holding her head turned her neck exposing her throat . Samara screamed and fought with all her strength when she felt a sharp stabbed in her neck.   
  
When she woke she was on a couch and both hands handcuffed to it. She sat up and pulled hard but nothing happened. She looked around, her mom was asleep on the floor with Nana, in sleeping bags. Silver Strike was on the floor asleep next to the couch and Stardust with her. They were in a room alone but the door was open and she could see police walking silently by the open door. Samara pulled on the handcuffs again but they didn't break or come loose. Stardust and Silver Strike woke. "Are you OK, Samara?" asked Stardust and she hopped into her lap, Samara wished she could pet her but they way her hands were she couldn't. "Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for fighting with me." They nodded. "Why did they handcuff me?" "So you wouldn't run and if you went of rigid and shaking again they can relax you." "You mean drug me?" "Same thing" said Silver Strike. "I want these things off." "Wake your mother," replied Stardust. "Mom? Mom?" "Hmm...Samara? Samara! Oh sweet I'm so sorry, are you OK?" "Yeah I'm fine mom. I just broke down when I saw those picture and then the needle… I just panicked. I'm sorry." "Its OK. Lets get these cuffs off you." "OK" Samara's mom left the room and walked back in a few minutes later with the medical male officer. Samara stiffen. "Samara it's OK. I have not needles. My name is Officer Kent."   
  
He kneeled next to her and took the cuffs off. "Thanks," Samara said. "Are you OK?" "If you had given me water I would had been fine. But no you though you knew better cause you have a medical degree and had to pull out, your sharp injection. I don't like needles, I've had a very bad experience with them, when I was kidnapped and afterwards." "Yes, I know." "Then why did you insist on drugging me?" "It was an easy way for you to calm down and rest for a while, water would have only helped for a shot period of time." Samara knew he was right and hated him for that. He was around her mothers age, well built and she had to admit he was handsome, with a kind face. "Would you like something?" "What time is it?" "10:39pm. Would you like anything to eat?" "So I've been out since what 9:00am? How much did you give me?" "Enough. Are you hungry?" "Yes." "OK, how does coffee from Starbucks and a bake potatoes from the Palace?" "You talked to me mother?" "Maybe…" Samara glared at him then her mother who blushed. "Please, thanks." "Be back in a 15 minutes." Officer Kent left. Ms. Zumo watched him walk out. Samara stared at her mother, her eyes studying him, taking him in, her cheek flushed. Her mother having a crush? No way. Samara rubbed her wrists. Ms. Zumo took her wrist and massage them. Samara smiled at her mother, then wrapped her arms her. "I love you, mom." "Me too, babe. Me too."   
  
Officer Kent arrive with her food. "Your not hungry mom?" "No I ate around 10:00pm." He gave her her food, "You need anything?" "No.." He nodded and left. Samara sat at the table and her mom sat next to her, rubbing her hair as she ate. Samara wished she wouldn't, she knew her mom would be very upset when she was taken, which she need she was. 'Oh mom, I'm so sorry you have to go through this', Samara thought. Samara finished her food," I'm done. I want to go to sleep." "OK, sweetie." Samara threw her trash away and curled up in the couch, her mother wrapped her with a blanket.  
  
Samara didn't know how much time passed when an explosion, shook the police station. "What!?" Samara cried. "Samara, come with me, now!" exclaimed Officer Kent. "What's going on?" cried Samara. "Your not safe. Now move!" He grabbed her arm and her mom's who grabbed Nana's. "Lorden?" "Yes, sweetie. We have to get you out of here." "Mom, Lorden will get me, no matter what." "No! He will not." "We will capture him and rescue your friends, Samara. He broke into a police station, I promise you he will not escape this time." "You don't know him very well." They ran into a dark room. Officer Lorden pulled out his gun, and put himself in front of them. Stardust and Silver Strike growled and hissed. "Tell them to hush," said Officer Kent. "Stardust, Silver Strike, hush, now," she exclaimed.   
  
There was another explosion and screams. An evil laugh filled the air. Warrior Chris T. appeared at the door. With a wave of his hand Officer Kent was knocked into the wall and unconscious. Mrs. Zumo screamed but was quickly silenced with another wave of Warrior Chris T.'s hand. Then with another wave he stopped Silver Strike's and Stardust's attack. "Eternal Universe Power! How dare you attack my mother and friends!" "Give up why get yourself hurt, when you know will you captured anyways." "Cause at least I would give up on my knees. I should have never given you Serena. I'm so stupid! But not this time, you want me come and get me!" With that Sailor Universe jumped through the closed window. Warrior Chris T. close behind. Samara attacked him with a Universe Silver Blade Beam, but missed. She however was hit squarely on the back and fell hard onto the roof she was jumping to. Sailor Universe groaned then turned around to see Warrior Chris T. with an lightning energy ball in his hand which he drove with all his strength straight into her chest while only a foot away. Sailor Universe's eyes widen then she screamed and blacked out.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Too Dramatic? 


	16. Dark lord

Dark Lord Chapter 16  
  
Pain shot through her chest, as she woke. Her hands was chained above her head, her feet dangling a foot off the ground. She heard groans and moans to her sides and when she looked she saw her friends. They were in order of their capture. Raye, Mina, Lita, Amy, Serena, Darien and then her. "Sailor Universe!" cried Sailor Mars whose outfit were ribbons around her as were the other girls. They looked very tired and beaten really badly. "I'm so sorry!" Sailor Universe answered tears rolled down her cheeks, "I'm not strong enough to fight, I'll lose. I can't.." "Don't talk like that sis!" "Yeah you are strong" replied Sailor Mercury. "Don't give up, we haven't," said Sailor Venus. "Sailor Universe, please have hope," Darien told her. Suddenly without warning an eclectic current ran through all of them, they all screamed as the eclectic current shocked them. With 5 minutes in was over, only to come back after 30 seconds. After an hour it was finally over. Sailor Universe groan, "What was for?" "We don't know that happens about 10 times a day," replied Sailor Mars who looked the worst. "Not the mention the other this that happen. "Other things?" asked Sailor Universe. No one could answered cause they were cried out in pain as glass flew from their right, left, behind and in front, scraping and cut and stabbing. Sailor Universe didn't know how long it lasted when it stopped and was replaced with fire. They screamed, with all their strength, Sailor Mar, Sailor Moon and Sailor Venus were already unconscious.  
  
It all stopped and Sailor Universe was tired and hurting, her outfit was in ribbons around her. This was what her friends went through, because of her. There would be more, she knew. This was just the start. What else did the Dark King have in store for them? She knew why he torture them, it would weaken them and they would not be able to fight. A cruel laugh came from the shadows. Sailor Universe turned to look and saw two figures hidden the shadows, she knew one was Lorden and the other was the Dark Lord. Lorden came into view but the Dark Lord stayed in the shadows. "Hello, Sailor Universe, my daughter. How are you?" "I'm - not - your - daughter" Sailor Universe said through clench teeth. "Aw, why deny me? You can see the resembles." Sailor Universe fumed, they did, unfortunately, look alike in the eyes and skin coloring. "Why don't you show yourself Dark Lord" hissed Sailor Universe to the hidden figure. The Dark Lord snickered then took a step forward. Sailor Universe's eyes grew wide as did the other girls and Darien. "You're not the Dark Lord!" cried Sailor Moon as she and the others stared at Warrior Chris T.   
  
Lorden laughed, "No, I am the Dark Lord!" "But how? Your human!" cried Sailor Venus. "How? Easy. I was a warrior for Queen Baryl." "What? That's impossible!" "Is it Sailor Moon? I didn't wake up when my Queen came to Earth. But I woke up after Samara and her mother left. About 3 days." "That was when I became Sailor Universe!" "Yes, when you awoke, so did I. So I remembered everything and I decided that I wanted to take over this planet and the Moon kingdom. So using my new powers I made a hole in time and traveled into the future. Their you were, my daughter, with Darien and a little girl her name was Mika (means new moon). I was in shock, but I saw this as a advantage. Guess what else? You were Queen of the Moon Kingdom your sweet sister gave you throne. I went and kidnapped your daughter thinking I could destroy you and the other Sailor brats by using her as a advantage. But I was wrong you won but your heart was soft and you let me live. I regained my strength and this time went straight for you and Darien and I killed you both then the other Sailor Scouts. I let you daughter live as my servant. That was my mistake, as she grew up she planned my death and almost succeeded, if I hadn't been able to make a hole in time. I escape back into the past, my present. I knew I couldn't kill her, or her parents would destroy me and I couldn't destroy the parents because the little princess brat would beat me. But what if I killed them all?  
  
"I tried that but the brat escape and I knew if I stayed she would destroy me. So I went back to the past. I went back and pondered. How could I gain control of the Moon Kingdom? Then it came to me. I had to destroy you before you were strong enough to destroy me and then you would never have your daughter to avenge you," He laughed and laughed. "Your crazy! We will still destroy you!" "Yes? You and what strength Sailor Mars?" At that moment the cycle started all over again. Lorden's cruel laugh filled the air. He and Warrior Chris T. disappeared.  
  
Sailor Universe cried out in pain, she didn't know how long it had been sense Lorden had revealed himself as the Dark Lord. Tears of pain mingled with tears of sorrow. She had a daughter with Darien, how much she wanted children and Serena had given her the throne. Would she lose her future cause of Lorden? Soon the cycle was over. And Lorden returned. "Hello girls, Darien. I have a surprise for you all before you die. Remember Samara when I spoke about your daughter?" "Yes" "Well I thought it would be rude to kill you and never let you see what your daughter would have been like." "What?" A light shone in the shadows and a little girl with black hair, and Darien's blue eyes and warm brown skin in a red dress sat on the floor with a chain around her ankle. She looked just like Darien and herself. She stared at her future daughter, she wasn't smiling she had a very sad and scared face. Samara just wanted to reach out for her and judging from Darien's and other's faces they did as well. "Your sick! Let her go! She's a child!" screamed Samara. Lorden just smiled. "It time to die," he said it so quietly it made shivers run down their backs.  
  
"Who will be first? Sailor Moon how about you?" Lorden snapped his fingers and Sailor Moon fell to the ground as the chains came off. "Of course, it would be rude not to let you try and fight." Sailor Moon stood slowly, wincing, "You will not win…Moon Tiara Magic!" Her tiara missed him about a foot and swung around. Lorden laughed, "Ha, your pathetic. You missed!" Sailor Moon; however, smiled, "Did I?" "Hey Lorden!" cried Sailor Universe who was slowly standing up as were the other girls and Darien. Sailor Moon as used her tiara to cut then down. "NO!!" cried Lorden. They all stood in a line Sailor Moon and Sailor Universe in front. They outfit still in ribbons around them. Slowly one by one they fell to their knees, with their eyes close, Darien fell to in knees a well having just transformed into Tuxedo Mask . Lorden laughed, "You have no strength left!" "Moon Eternal Power…" "Universe Eternal Power…" "Mercury Eternal Power…" "Venus Eternal Power…" "Mars Eternal Power…" "Jupiter Eternal Power.." "Earth Eternal Power…" All started to glow white then each took a different color; Sailor Moon silver, Sailor Universe black, Sailor Mercury ice blue, Sailor Venus orange, Sailor Mars red, Sailor Jupiter dark green and Tuxedo Mask light green.   
  
"What is happen?" exclaimed Lorden. Warrior Chris T watched with his mouth open. Mika watched her eyes full of hope. One by one they called upon their planets. "Mercury I need strength…" "Mars give me strength…" "Venus lend me strength…" "Jupiter please give me strength…" "Precious Moon give me strength…" "Earth lend me strength…" "Black holes, stars, cluster, galaxies…lend me your strength…" "Eternal Planet Power!" they all cried in unison. A blinding white light filled the room then disappeared all the scouts and tuxedo mask were standing, glowing slightly. "This…this can't be!" cried Lorden. "It doesn't matter your still not strong enough to win. Come out my warriors!" Black shadows appeared on the ground and became ninja style warriors all dressed in black and slightly blurry at the edges.   
  
"Get ready scouts!" cried Sailor Universe as they formed a circle. "Now!" cried Sailor Mars. "Universe Silver Blade Attack!" "Moonlight Scepter!" "Jupiter Lightning Strike!" "Mars Fire Heat Flame!" "Venus Heart Crystals Blast!" "Mercury Icy Water!" They wipe out half but they more materialized in front of them. Tuxedo Mask suddenly broke the circle by charging straight through the warriors swinging his sword that he just unsheathe from his cane. "Darien!" cried Sailor Universe also breaking the circle as well and ran after him fighting to get to him. Darien was trying to get to Mika. "Darien no!! She will be fine!" But Darien wasn't listening, her eyes were focused on Mika. Suddenly out of nowhere Lorden appeared in front of Darien. Darien swung his sword but Lorden caught it in his hand, a tickle of blood slide down the blade. Lorden kicked Darien hard in the chest. "Arg! Darien fell to the floor where the warriors ganged up on him. Sailor Universe went to help Darien but Lorden cut her off.  
  
"Hello dear…" "You evil, wicked monster! Universe Silver Blade Attack!" "Aaah! Brat! Electrical Energy Blast!" "Aaahh! Sailor Universe fell hard to the floor clutching her chest. She stood only to be throw across the room and slammed into the wall. Sailor Universe stood slowly, wincing. "Universe Star Beam!" "Electrical Energy Blast!" Both Lorden and Sailor Universe were throw backwards. "Sailor Moon!" cried Sailor Mercury. Sailor Universe swirled around to see Sailor Moon backed against a wall clutching her chest, which was covered in blood while 15 or so warrior came at her. "Sailor Moon!!" cried Sailor Universe, while breaking into a run towards her. Suddenly Sailor Universe felt something grabbed her hair and pull her downward. She hit the ground hard and hear a cracking sound and knew she cracked a few ribs. She turned slowly around and look up, laying flat on her back. Lorden grinned at her. Sailor Universe punched Lorden in the face, then kicked him in the gut and rolled from under him and looked at Sailor Moon. Her inside seem to have disappeared, Serena was laying unconscious on the ground blood all over her. She knew Lorden was behind her watching her closely, ready to attack. But she didn't care. She heard a scream to her left and looked that way quickly and saw Sailor Mars on the ground covered in blood unconscious as was Sailor Venus and Mercury. Only Darien and Jupiter were still fighting and they seem on the edge of exhaustion. Everything seemed to blur and all noise was gone. But through the silent a cruel laugh filled her air, as Jupiter fell to the ground. Sailor Universe screamed and started running towards Darien to help him but at the moment he fell to the ground from a kick in her head. "Nooooo!!!!" screamed Sailor Universe watching him fall in slow motion. Mika with her thumbs pressed down over her ears and the rest of her hands over her eyes.  
  
Lorden wrapped an arm around Sailor Universe's throat, grabbed her right arm and pulled it behind her back and pinch it between them. Sailor Universe squirmed and wiggled, but couldn't get out of his grip. "This is were you die…" he whisper softly in her ear. He let go of her arm but kept it pinched between then and her nails became claws and he stabbed them into her chest then into her back. "Aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh!!!!!" "Oh did that hurt I'm sorry." He put his claw to her throat and ran then softly across. He did it again only this time he drew blood. Sailor Universe gasped and wince. Suddenly a bright light came from a corner. "Little Universe Prism Power! I'm Sailor Mini Universe and I will not let you harm my mama! Universe Candy Stars!!" Different colored stars came from the corner and hit Lorden in her head missing Sailor Universe by an inch. Lorden let go and Sailor Universe, slide to the floor. Sailor Mini Universe ran to her and helped her up. Sailor Universe looked down at her future daughter. (pic/ describe) "Lorden stood up, "No it can't be! Your powers but the drugs?" "Have worn off!" cried Sailor Mini Universe. "And we will beat you! C'mon Sailor Universe together we can beat him!" "Sailor Mini Universe, I…." But Sailor Universe falter she looked into those green eyes that had hope and confidence in them.   
  
A bright light shone from Sailor Universe's Forehead and the crescent moon shone brightly. Sailor Universe looked up, her eyes glowed, and her body glowed. She floated up a few inches off the ground. A soft, quiet, and a creepy calm, came Sailor Universe's voice, "She is right, together we will destroy you Lorden. For hurting my friends and family and for hurting me." "Dark Sailor Universe…" whispered Sailor Mini Universe, her eyes wide in amazement and respect. Lorden took an involuntary step back. "Mini Universe, ready?" She nodded and shivered. A bright light shone from both of them, Sailor Universe transformed into Princess Samara and Mika into Princess Mika. They both floated 4 feet into the air, Lorden looked scared and pissed and was quickly thinking of a plan. "Universe Deadly Sword Strike!" "Universe Candy Stars!" Lorden threw up his own attack, "Dark Lightning Energy Blast!!" They meet and pushed at each other, Lorden getting the upper hand. Mini Universe and Dark Sailor Universe struggled for strength.   
  
Sailor Moon stirred and moan. A light penetrated her eyelids. She opened her eyes and saw Sailor Universe with Mika fighting Lorden. She saw they were losing. She closed her eyes and called to the other scout and Darien with her mind, they stirred and saw the battle. They knew they needed their strength. Slowly they stood and staggered towards Sailor Universe and Mini Universe. And stood in a circle under them, holding hands with their eyes closed. "Moon …" "Mars …" "Venus …" "Jupiter …" "Mercury …" "Earth …" They gathered strength and power. "Eternal Planet Power!" A white light came from their chest and connect in the middle of the circle and went straight up to Sailor Universe and Mini Universe. Sailor Universe's and Mini Universe's attacked grow strong and soar forward and destroyed Lorden, "Nooo!!"   
  
They both floated to the ground and landed on their feet. "Thank you," said Sailor Universe in the soft, quiet, and a creepy calm voice, her eyes dark and evil looking. Mini Universe nodded. Sailor Universe went to each Sailor Scout and Darien and placed her hand to their forehead and they were fully healed. Sailor Universe's eyes returned to normal the glow disappeared and Dark Sailor Universe was again asleep. Sailor Universe collapsed.   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Almost finished! One chapter to go! 


	17. The Aftermath

The Aftermath Chapter 17  
  
Samara woke in her room and looked at her clock which read 8:23am. She still couldn't believe it was a bit over a weak since Lorden was destroyed. Samara looked up at her ceiling and remembered.   
  
She had woken up in Darien's apartment with the other scouts. She had sat up and looked at them, they cried out, that she had awoken. "How do you feel?" asked Darien. "Fine just tired." "We're so glad your OK." exclaimed Serena. "Yeah, we were worried about you," said Raye. "I'm fine really." "Good, we have to go to the station and tell what happen and all that." "OK. Wait where is Mika." "I'm here mama…." Mika was sitting on the floor in her dress. "I have to leave. Back to my time." "So soon?" "Yes, mama will be worried about me." Samara hugged her. "I'll miss you. You be careful." "OK. Well I'll see you all in the future. But could you guys help me, see I need a hole in time to get home. All you guys have to do is lend me some power and I can do the rest." "OK. We'll help you." They stood in a circle, Mika in the middle and they channeled their power to her and she disappeared. They walked to the station and the whole place went nuts, they were sent to the hospital for check up and their story was taken. They told the police that they were held in a old warehouse in Tokyo and they were tied up. Raye who hadn't eaten in weeks was able to get untied because of the weight she lost and untied the others while Lorden was gone. And they escape that was it. They investigated all the warehouse but found no lends. Their lives were normal again.  
  
Samara got up and got dressed. She walked into the kitchen where Stardust was eating. She looked up then continued. Samara ate breakfast and then went to Darien's.   
  
She knocked on the door. "Come in" Samara walked in and closed the door. "Darien?" Darien turned around and walk to her. They kissed, then held each other. Everything was back to normal.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Done! Please read author's note! 


	18. Author's Note

Author's Note  
  
I want to thank everyone who read my story and have review. Thanks so much so those review and I glad for everyone's honesty! Thanks again. 


End file.
